


This Real Life Fantasy

by theskiesaregreen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1600s but with a few twists because somethings didn't quite work out historically, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambassador Yuuri, Christmas, Confessions, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mistletoe, Moscow, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Pining Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: Viktor, who took the throne at 20. Viktor, who hadn't yet taken a wife, a queen. Viktor, who could turn cold like the ice that his kingdom was built upon.Yuuri, who had spent a third of his life on merchant ships. Yuuri, who had used all that time at sea studying the western world. Yuuri, who had never known what snow felt like on your skin.The main ingredients to the next power couple of the 17th century, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, as this takes place during an established time period (however altered e.g. the Romanov family of today has been replaced with the Nikiforovs), if I get anything wrong fact-wise, don't hesitate to say!
> 
> Title from We All Stand by New Order

Viktor Nikiforov. To some, that name meant safety, to some it meant fear, but to all who knew it, Viktor Nikiforov meant king, tsar, emperor. It meant power.

The cold, antisocial king of the icy north. His gaze was like a blizzard, said to freeze you where you stood, his touch like frostbite. Stories said his palace was made of ice, but it wasn't slippery at all. Some told that each bed's coverings and each rug was made from the furs of wild beasts that he himself had killed, and that there were 100 bedrooms. These stories of course were meant for children, to make them afraid of their king so that they wouldn't step out of line. These same stories were told about each king, but for Viktor Nikiforov's people, it really seemed like some were the truth.

They called him antisocial and cold for two main reasons. The first, being that he had never taken a bride, no matter how many were offered. He was now a young man of 27, having been coronated at 20, and he had said no to every one of the women offered to him. Each village had offered up their most beautiful girls, and each one had been sent home. A mystery to the court, was there no woman who could fulfill his needs?

The second reason was his reluctance to foreign affairs. A miracle, thought the court, that they were able to trade at all. The newest styles of the west always came a year or two late, silks and teas from the southern nation were rare, only the nobility could afford such luxuries. If things kept going the way they were, the country would surely decline into bankruptcy during his reign. The royal ambassador had gone and vanished, apparently due to Viktor's stubbornness, so said civilian gossip.

Despite this, the king did care for his people. He just didn't seem to care for the rest of the world. He would visit some villages from time to time, or at least the ones he had a palace near. Going to the cathedrals of the cities was one of his favorite parts of travelling-- he'd get to visit the shops and see all the things that the middle class delight in on the way. So quaint, it all seems, compared to the lavish foods and high-quality furnishings the nobility has. It's comforting to see that it isn't money you need to be happy.

\---

 

"Takeshi, before you go, tell me something."

"What do you need sensei?"

"Smell the air. You've been on ships your whole life, I've only been here for a few years, surely you can smell it?"

"There's something different, you're right. I've never been so far up north. Is there something special about it, sensei?"

The young man patted the other on the shoulder. "You can drop the 'sensei', we're equal, and you're older than me anyway. I think the scent... It's the cold. You can smell the snow, the ice."

The older, Takeshi, laughed. "This is why you're the messenger, they send you away so that they don't have deal with all these things." He joked. "Well Yuuri, it's been a pleasure, these weeks. Especially when you got sea sick."

"It happens every voyage, you know that. I wish you good luck on the way home, say hello to your family for me!"

Takeshi nodded. "Good luck to you too, I'm sure you'll need it, you've heard the stories."

The crewmen boarded the ship, the anchor was pulled up, and the sails were filled. And Katsuki Yuuri was alone in a foreign nation.

The docks were bustling with sailors and passengers, everything was moving, and Yuuri stood still to take it all in. He did this at each port. The cries of the seagulls sounded out of place, it didn't seem right for them to be in such a cold place. He pulled his cloak tight, and started to make his way into town.

One of the reasons he loved his job was the ability to see and meet so many different people. The Russians here, their faces were pale compared to those people from more southern countries, but not unlike those of England and the Dutch. Their clothes were in a different style-- no lace, thick coats, and fur hats. A stark difference to the frills and puffy sleeves of the west. That made Yuuri feel better, he hated that style, so uncomfortable.

He stopped a young woman on the street. "Excuse me, king's whereabouts?" He asked in broken Russian, struggling to remember how the sentences were structured.

She made a face, something like disappointment, almost disgust. She pointed down a street. Yuuri bowed his head slightly, and turned down the way. Shops selling books, pastries, clothes and tools lined the streets, so busy with people and cart horses. Men in leather and metal armor rode on horses, chatting with the civilians. No one seemed to pay attention to him, they all seemed to busy, or uninterested.

Yuuri's mouth gaped open at the sight of the castle. It was carved into a mountain side so that it needed few high walls. It had wide stairs leading up to the entrance, towers stuck out of the rock. The temples and palaces of Japan seemed quaint compared to the size of the palace. The sun made the walls glisten like ice, and from afar, that's what it looked like. It was absolutely beautiful. A big gate seemed to be the only entrance to the outer court, with two guards posted outside. They wore large fur hats and long coats, and carried tall spears.

"Good day, sirs." Yuuri greeted them. He sat down his trunk and rifled through it's contents to produce a piece of paper, and handed it to one of the guards. "I want sent this, by the royal adviser. I have been called and sent to discuss a trade deal." Yuuri said. He'd been practicing this line on the ship, he had to make a good impression.

The guards chuckled lightly. "Japan?" One of the guards said. His face was wrinkled, with a mustache. "I've heard of that place, full of gods and temples. I thought I heard the swords men took over, why would they want to trade with us?"

"Oh, the shogunate you mean--"

"Yeah," the other guard sneered, "how were you let out if your country's closed?"

"I--I just--" Yuuri stammered, trying to find the words. "An... an independent party, partnering with the Dutch, I have been sent as an envoy to confer with the... the king of this empire."

"He's right, that's what it says basically." Said the first guard. "Wait here then, I'll inform the gate master, and talk to the royal adviser about this... Arrangement. I'm sure we'd have been told if something like this was taking place." The older guard looked off at a tower and nodded, and the metal gate was let up for him. Another guard took his place, and the gate fell back down.

"Ah, Georgi." The two guards shook hands.

"Who is this man?"

"A representative of some Dutch-Japanese partnership, come to talk about trade."

Georgi laughed, then turned his attention to Yuuri. "Good luck. Vitya-- er, the King, he's very stubborn. I'm sure you'll be sent away in a week at most, if not immediately."

"Is Vitya his name, your ruler?" Yuuri asked. "I was not able to find out much about the country, sorry. All that I know is from stories the sailors told, and they are not... I believe them to be exatgerated."

"He's Viktor Nikforov, if you call him Vitya you won't be able to call anything ever again, because you won't have any head."

Yuuri's hand moved on its own to touch his neck. Troubling.

The chain connecting to the gate was yanked tight, and the gate began to rise. "You've been granted entry, come swiftly now." Said the older guard from before. Yuuri quickly walked through the arch, and into a beautiful, bustling courtyard. He could see the stables and coops to the right and left, with horses, chickens, pigs, and cattle. In the middle was an ornate fountain, surrounded by benches and bushes of purple Russian sage.

"Swiftly I said, swiftly!" The guard barked. "We mustn't keep him waiting, the adviser had to interrupt a fencing lesson, and he'd rather like to return." Yuuri followed him up a shorter, but grander set of stairs into the mountain, through a grand, carved arch. It led into a large, amazing chamber carved from light stone. Intricate tapestries hung from the walls, stairs and corridors led off to who knew where. A dark blue carpet led from the entry way to a throne carved out of the wall.

"W-where is he?"

"Coming-- you will not speak unless spoken to, you will address him accordingly, you will not refuse any orders given, you will not give orders, and you will give respect."

Yuuri quickly translated best he could, and nodded. He heard a door slam open, with quick footsteps clacking on the stone. He turned his head and he saw him. Cloaked in white furs-- _that must be three polar bears-worth of fur_ Yuuri observed--, the king strode into the throne room and slumped down in his seat. His grey boots had a heel of 8 centimeters, they complimented his dark blue top coat exceptionally. If Yuuri looked close enough, he could see intricate and careful embroidery near the hem. Contrary to the monarchs of Europe, gold seemed scarce-- instead, the buckles of his boots, his belt, his brooch, and any jewelry was all silver. The crown upon his head hardly looked like metal, more like delegate icicles in his hair. His face was pale, his eyes were like Chinese turquoise. Everything about him sparkled like stars. 

"A Dutch ambassador?" He said, his voice reverberating through the chamber, humor hidden in it. "Bring him closer, doesn't seem very Dutch to me. Is he a Chinese?"

The guard nudged him closer. "Actually, my lord, he's not Dutch or Chinese. He's a representative of an... What was it?" He asked Yuuri.

"An independent Dutch-Japanese partnership, sir. I have come to discuss trade." It seemed like the fifth time he'd had to explain it.

"Interesting, Japanese? Peculiar." Viktor said, something like a smile creeping up his face. "Tell me more." The guard was surprised. He hadn't accepted proposals of any sort since he had taken the throne. Just what was special about this one?

Yuuri recited what he had written down earlier, in perfect practiced Russian, a summary of policies, ideas, and thoughts that they had had. Viktor nodded to some, furrowed his brows at others, and listened intently all. The guard hadn't seen him so interested like this in a while, it certainly odd.

"Hm." Viktor stared at Yuuri, looking him up and down, examining him. Yuuri could almost feel his cold gaze like ice, blue and beautiful. "What did you say your name was?"

"Katsuki Yuuri. Katsuki is the name of my family, Yuuri is the name I was given-- you may call me Yuuri, your highness."

"Your speaking.. It most definitely needs some work, but I will applaud your attempt today. If you are going to be our messenger, you will need to improve it."

He swallowed. "Yes sir, I can agree."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"I-I don't know."

 

Viktor stared, almost enjoying Yuuri's expression, gears churning thought in his head. He clapped his hands twice, and a young woman came running out from a hall. "Mila, prepare a room for Ambassador Yuuri." She bowed and ran off through another hall.

Yuuri was confused. "A-ambassador? Sir, I am just a messenger, you said it yourself, I came only to deliver a proposal--"

Viktor held up his hand, signalling him to stop talking. "Yuuri, you are obviously well versed in western and eastern culture, we need a man like you. You can be our link to your country, and others."

"It would not be wise to refuse..." Whispered the guard to Yuuri.

"Well..." Yuuri thought for a moment. He could improve his language skills, see the world on official business, not just as a disposable messenger, and he'd live here for the most part. It all seemed so sudden, too good to be true. "I-- I accept your offer."

Viktor smiled, close-lipped. His sent a chill down Yuuri's spine, even though there was nothing threatening about it. "Good. Books on language will be delivered tomorrow, as well as fresh clothes and any other needs you may have. I will have Yakov show you the way." He clapped his hands twice, and an older man joined them in the throne room.

"I am Yakov, the adviser, and head of servants. If you need anything, you may ask for me." He told Yuuri. "This way now."

 

He led him through a corridor to a new room. Painting adorned the walls, and a beautiful harpsichord sat in the middle of the room. Two grand stair cases winded up to a second floor. Yakov then took Yuuri through a maze of halls and rooms, they seemed to get less ornate the farther they moved, until they reached the ballroom area. He saw three gigantic chandeliers, gold leaf was present of everything, sparkling in the light, beautiful stair cases, a shining dance floor. He hardly had any time to look and stare, however, to his dismay. If he lost Yakov, he wouldn't know any way to turn.

Finally, they stopped, and Yakov took out a large ring of keys, handing one to Yuuri. "This is your room, that is your key. If you lose it... Well, just don't lose it, alright? If you need anything at anytime, stand outside your room, and clap twice, loudly. That is the signal for the servants." Yuuri nodded and Yakov turned to leave. "I apologize for your confusion. I will be having a talk with the king about his actions today, they were most... Unusual, rather brash. Good day, Yuuri."

"Thank you." Yuuri said, before unlocking his room. It was three times the size of his room back home, surely, may be more. So spacious, the only furniture bring a four-poster bed, a desk and chair, a chest or drawers, and an ornate mirror. A large window showed the setting sun, casting it's orange and red rays across the snow. Yuuri fell backwards onto the bed with a flop, taking it all in.

 _A dream, it must be._ he thought. _Invited to stay as an ambassador by the most striking man I've ever seen... Surely, a cruel trick of the mind._

 

But it wasn't at all, and he knew it. What he didn't know, was everything that would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Yakov sat in a chair, watching his king pace back and forth in the firelight. His white cloak had been discarded to the floor, his crown on top of it.

"I-I suppose I just don't know what came over me, I just-- I knew he couldn't leave just yet, he had to stay for... _something,_ you know? I've never met anyone like him. He seemed so... he was so _new_ , I need something new, everything has been staring to get boring." He rambled, his arms waving wildly with each word.

"Vitya, of course you've never met anyone like him, he's from Japan. You've never met anyone from Japan, or I suppose any of Asia really."

"You know what I mean!" Viktor snapped.

Yakov stood up, and placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders. His eyes were like that of a stern and caring parent, which is essentially was he was really. "It is nice you are becoming more accepting, of foreign deals, people, concepts. Perhaps you should pay the boy a visit? You seem like you had more of a reason to house him, perhaps if you talk to him, not on business, just talking, you'll find it. Maybe you should ask him to come to your party tonight, let loose, and forget about all this new pressure. You can show him that fun side of you."

Viktor huffed. "I suppose you've been wrong seldom times in your career as adviser... But the party-- more of a meeting, isn't it? Hardly any room for fun, you know them."

"Well it would be good for him to know what's going on, if anything. Make it interesting, you're good at that."

Viktor pursed his lips in thought. "I will do that then. Where is he?"

"The western side, he has a window. Fourth floor."

Viktor gave a curt nod and set off, his heels click-clacking on the stone floors outside. He usually walked with confidence, in an almost intimidating way. But at the moment his steps were rushed, not quite a run, more of a desperate walk. 

\----

 

Yuuri, engrossed in the book he had brought along ( _A Catalog of South Asian Flowers and Their Uses and Meanings_ ), was rather startled at the sudden sharp knock at his door.

" _D-dare ga iru ka?_ I-I mean-- _kuso..._ " he hissed. "Um, who is that?"

"It is me." Came the reply, in soft Russian. "I'd like to speak with you, if you will."

Yuuri opened the door and stumbled back, ending up in a bow. His new king stood before him with an expression on his face Yuuri couldn't quite pinpoint. Somewhere between surprise and amusement. "M-my lord, king, majesty-- oh my, I just swore-- m-my apologies, sir, my lord--" he sputtered out, silenced by the hand Viktor held up.

"We are alone, there's no need to address me like that. Viktor is fine right now. And honestly, it's fine, I couldn't understand what you said anyway..." He walked over to the window, looking out at the sunset. He looked relaxed, almost tired; he definitely wasn't the smirking, cold man from before. His voice was gentle, there was no need for intimidation. His crown wasn't on his head, his polar bear cloak wasn't on his shoulders. He seemed like a regular man without all that.

Yuuri sat on his bed, almost trembling. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable. "So... What was it you needed?"

Viktor spun around from the window. "Ah, yes, right! I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me. Well-- I thought, that-- I want to learn about Japan, and all the other places you been too, I want you to tell me all the things you've seen. In return, I'll... I'll tutor you in language, and I... I can show you all the wonders of my castles?" His eyes sparkled like sapphires, like stars.

Yuuri was stunned. "I-- I do not know what to say! I do not see why not, that is a fine idea my lord-- Viktor."

The corners of Viktor's lips turned up, a genuine smile. "Dinner is soon, Yuuri, I wouldn't want you to miss it. You'll be introduced to the rest of the court, and some of my noble friends." He thought for a moment. "Well, more like acquaintances, I wouldn't really consider them friends... But do join us, will you?"

"I will, thank you." Yuuri was smiling, how long had he been smiling?

"When you hear the church bells toll from the city, that means the sun has set, I advise you to start moving at those bells." Viktor got up off the bedside, and stopped at the door. "And one more thing before I go... Was that Japanese then, what you said before you invited me in?"

"Yes, sorry, I have been trying to speak more Russian, I need to practice, sorry--"

"Yes, of course, I was a fool to think it was something else..." He muttered. "That's fine, to speak your language, it it's not a sin or anything. It sounds fascinating. Maybe you can teach me a little sometime?"

"That would be fine, we can teach each other, how fun!" Yuuri smiled.

"Very well. I shall see you at dinner then." Viktor smiled back, before leaving.

\----

 

Yuuri had gotten a chapter or two more into his book before he heard the _bing bong_ -ing of the church bells. He glanced out the window again; just two stars hung in the sky. He quickly pulled on his boots and scrambled out the door. He considered it quite the feat to have ran through three hallways while buckling your boots at the same time. It didn't take him long to get utterly lost. Thank God Yakov had told him about the clapping. _Twice, wasn't it, for a servant? he thought._

He hardly heard her coming, the young maid, so the sudden tap to his shoulder startled him. The girl curtsied in front of him politely. "What is it you need sir?"

"Oh, it is you, you are the one he called to ready my room! Mila, that's your name, is it not?." Yuuri remembered. She smiled at her name, nodding. "Miss, I am very lost, I need help to find them.. to find the room with dinner?"

"Yes, the dining hall you mean. Follow me if you will, sir."

"Sir you called me... I am not that important, surely?"

"You are the royal ambassador I believe? That is very important."

She knelt down at a wall, feeling it for something. Then she began prying at a small notch that eventually opened up into a small tunnel. She crawled in, and called for Yuuri to follow her. Though narrow, the ceiling of it was high enough for them both to stand comfortably. "Us servants use them to move quickly when someone calls," she explained. They were rather narrow, just wide enough for one person. The walls had a small torch placed in a nook in the stone every few meters, with a marker telling where you were in the castle. "Ballroom, sitting room, and then music room" were among a few.

"Here, if you exit out through here, you'll see a great set of carved oaken doors. That's the dining hall." She gestured to a small door in the wall of the passage.

"Thank you very much Mila, very much." He shook her hand and bowed his head. "I probably would not have found it without you."

"Y-you're very welcome sir! Once you're here for a few months, you'll get used to it." She smiled. "You've shown much respect, you are a true gentleman. Much better than those noblemen out there..."

"Perhaps I will tell them to be kinder then , for I'm sure I have much power over them." He half-laughed before leaving the passageway. The door seemed to disappear into the wall, blending in perfectly with the design. He saw the doors at the other side of the room, 4 meters high, with carvings of wolves and eagles etched into the wood, decorated with silver that made it sparkle like stars. He pushed one open, it hardly creaked.

"Sir Yuuri, the last to arrive I see!" Viktor laughed, the men and women at the table joining him. "Come sit, there is a seat here." He gestured to the empty chair to the left of him. He sat at the head of the extravagant table, with Yakov to his right. The young and old nobles lined the sides, some silently judging Yuuri, some being perfectly vocal. Viktor wore a different jacket (a dark lavender with white gold accents), and a mink pelt around his neck like a scarf. His crown was back on his head, shining with diamonds and lapis lazuli.

"Esteemed aristocrats, this is Ambassador Yuuri Katsuki, or the other way around as it apparently is in his country. Which is Japan. He's from Japan!" Viktor grinned. The nobles clapped politely. "Now that he's joined us, we can begin eating I believe. Then the matters of this city will be discussed." he clapped three times.

Yuuri had never seen so much food in his life. Servants strutted out of the kitchen doors, with bowls of soup, platters of meats, root vegetables, bread rolls, and pastries in their hands. Pitchers of mead, beer, and a clear liquid that probably wasn't water were poured out into large goblets decorated with gold. The guests clapped and conversed about the food, about Yuuri, about how different Viktor looked with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"I haven't seen him like this in months, do you think he'll become drunk?" a lady said to her husband.

"Hm, perhaps, I hope, that's why we're here, isn't it really? I could care less about the commoner's affairs, as long as they don't concern my land." The man chuckled. "When he calls in the band, that's how you'll know if he's there."

Yuuri piled his plate with boar and goose meat, dried venison, buckwheat rolls, frozen berries and honey, and mushrooms. His bowl was filled with some kind of red stew, and his goblet was filled with sweet mead. It was all amazing, save perhaps for the sour red stew, but even that was good.

"Ah, Yuuri, would you like some more drink? I think we even have some potato wine, that's rather strong, but that's all the better!" Viktor asked, holding a pitcher out. "The brewers have really outdone themselves this year. I've had 3 cups of mead so far, and I'm not stopping anytime soon if I want to get through this..." He added, leaning in.

"No thank you, my lord, I would like to keep my head..." Yuuri said as respectfully as he could.

Viktor's smile fell into a moody frown. "Fine then, suit yourself." He said, filling his own cup to the brim once again. He turned to the rest of the table, and held up his goblet. "Let us toast, shall we? I propose a toast to... To Japan! And to learning! And to Yuuri! And... To Russia!" The rest of the table held up their own goblets, and cheered half-heartedly.

Yuuri leaned to the man next to him, clad in strong, tough leather. He seemed wise, or at least knowing of some agenda. "So... What now? Will we begin talks?" He asked.

The man shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Tonight, I think we have a low chance of that. Honestly, there isn't much to report. These meetings are basically mandatory, the rest of the court rather dislikes them. The noblemen seem to find them entertaining at least..." They watched a red-cheeked, grinning Viktor wave his hand a little, signaling something. The hall soon filled with the sounds of flutes and small drums. "See, our Lord is drinking himself under the table, a few of the aristocrats are even joining him.

"At least he is happy. At the beginning, he seemed very... Unapproachable."

The man laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. He has to keep his image as a stoic, cold ruler to keep things in order. A bit surprising he's drunk right now."

"This is prime material for-- What is the word..."

"Blackmail, you must mean. Yes, you're definitely right about that, you're a smart young man. He made a good choice picking you." The man smiled, and stuck out his hand. "Sir Nikolai Plisetsky, captain of the guard."

They shook hands. "You already know my name..." Yuuri muttered.

"I do indeed." Sir Plisetsky stood up suddenly, turning his attention to a woman standing a bit behind him. "It was a pleasure conversing with you, ambassador. I encourage you to talk with some others here now, dance a bit. Get some fun in before you have to start working. You have some charm to you, you might even gain a lady this night if you play your cards right!" He chuckled. He took another swig of his beer, and began talking with a woman who was definitely wearing a wig.

"Perhaps..." Yuuri muttered, more to himself than to Nikolai. The music was now in full swing, it was now practically a party, hardly a petty meeting. Most everyone was dancing, and if they weren't, they were exchanging in polite conversation. Viktor was currently grinning and giggling with a young woman who was equally as flushed. A young man stood near them, obviously annoyed.

"Oh dear, you look rather lonely, don't you, staring off at these happy people!" A woman startled Yuuri, tapping him on the shoulder from behind. She was rather busty, with a dress that certainly showed it. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I'll let you dance with me then, and maybe something else if you're lucky..." She winked.

"O-oh... Apologies, miss, but I would rather not--" he began to say, interrupted by a sudden move to the left. The woman held his hands tight, and began to swing him around, almost to the beat of the music but not quite.

"You are so sweet!" The woman giggled. "I love how you speak dear, talk to me more! Your voice is so small and sweet, and the way you pronounce things is adorable! Say something with an "L" in it, or a "V"! They sound so fun and odd on your tongue!" Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up with embarrassment. He knew he obviously didn't sound like them, but did they have to make fun? _Of course,_ Yuuri thought, _the nobles have to have something below them at all times, something to belittle. I must be the lowest ranking here..._. He pried his hands from her drunken hold, and stumbled backward she didn't seem to care, and went straight back to dancing. 

And then he fell, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

The stumble of his feet, the mead falling out of the cup, them crashing together onto the floor. Yuuri closed his eyes tight, he didn't want to see what had happened, his cheeks felt like they were burning. The room fell into absolute silence; the band had stopped playing, the people had stopped talking. He felt frozen in place, on top of--

"Oh, Y-yuuri, could you get off of me please? You're sitting on my legs, or my stomach, I can't tell--"

_Oh shit._

He opened his eyes-- mead had splashed onto Viktor's jacket, ruining it. Viktor's goblet was empty on the floor. Yuuri was currently practically straddling the drunk king of Russia. "O-oh my God... oh my lord, my king, gracious king, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't see, forgive me--" he sputtered out an apology.

"Stop-stop squirming, please--" Viktor grunted out. His cheeks were rosy with alcohol, his ocean eyes sparkled, his mouth seemed halfway from a smirk to a frown, hard to read his emotion. Upset? Amused? Pleased? That same damn confusing face he had made in Yuuri's room earlier.

"You're rather... heavy... I'll be able to forgive you if you can get off me--"

Yuuri scrambled to his feet, blushing like mad. Everyone was waiting for something to happen, for their king to show some sort of negative behavior, for entertainment. "Of course, of course, I'm sorry, so sorry..." He held out his hand for to pull him up; Viktor got up on his own. "Here, I will clean it up, I will grab a rag--

An old man laughed-- no, he giggled, the alcohol had taken over. "What is he, your personal servant? Seems more like that than a member of the court. See him, clambering about to help his _master_. No, don't leave, you have to kiss his boots before you go, show some respect." He sneered, his eyes glinted.

"The boy's new, give him a chance!" A woman hit him upside the head-- seemingly his sober wife.

Yuuri looked at Viktor in his eyes, frozen on the spot, unsure what to do next. He decided to disregard the old man's words, he was drunk, he was making fun, Yuuri didn't have to do that right? Right? He turned around slowly to fetch a rag for the spill, eager to leave. "You don't need to do that, it's fine, really..." Viktor said, his eyes seemed warm. "I will call in a servant to clean it up later." He took off his mead-stained jacket and threw it to a chair, uncovering his plain wool shirt.

"You will not be cold?"

Viktor leaned on the chair with a smile. "Oh no, I can only get hotter. And if that happens, I suppose the shirt will have to go too, or if more drink gets spilled..." He gave a wink.

"I-I am confused..."

"Aren't we all?" A man called. "I thought we were finally going to talk about taxes and the fishing season!"

Yuuri glanced over to the large window, looking for an excuse to leave this awkward situation. He could see the stars. "Oh my... You know, I-I think I will be retiring for the night, yes... It seems rather late, does it not?"

The crow "aww"ed, disappointed. Or at least the majority was, there were a few who were definitely not saddened.

"But Yuuri, I'm so lonely, everything is boring, I need you..." Viktor whined like a child, grabbing onto Yuuri's sleeve. "Why must you leave us?"

"I am simply tired, the moon is up, after all, see? I should be rested for a proper tour, remember you said you would show me yourself?"

"I did?" Viktor had a blank expression on his face. "Hm... Understandable then, your request to go to bed has been approved! Byye, Yuuri, goodnight!"

Yuuri made a sheepish smile, and quickly left the hall. He shut the great oak doors behind him with a dull thud, sliding down to sit on the floor.

__

"How was you meal sir?" He heard a voice say. Mila stood at the opposite wall by the small opening, a feather duster in her hand. "It doesn't seem like you had that good of a time."

"I do not think they like me too much." Yuuri said.

"A bit of an understatement for some of them. You're new, a change, and some of them don't like change. Those are the ones who have been living on the same land, with the same people and servants, doing the same things for decades." Mila stated.

"That sounds very boring."

She nodded. "Come in then, I'm sure you're tired of all that socializing. You can tell me all about this on the way to your room." She held open the small door for Yuuri, who quickly clambered in after her.

"Alright, tell me this, did I actually hear music?" The candle she held illuminated the grin on her face, it made her look like a ghoul.

"Yes, you did. It were very good--"

He was interrupted by her laugh, almost a cackle. "Yes! I am now soon to gain quite a few rubles, thanks to a bet. How drunk did he get then, did he vomit? Was he all flirty? I've only served a few meetings and parties, rarely does he do this. Usually when something's on his mind, or he's all bored. What did he do then, give me the details!" She said all rather quickly, Yuuri struggled to translate all that she said.

"You are talking about the king?"

"Of course, who else?"

"It would be disrespectful I think to speak of his actions, that is the word? Disrespectful?"

Mila smiled softly. Only a day in and he was already loyal like a dog. "It's fine, he won't care too much, it's just us."

"Well then... He was very relaxed, and funny, he made many jokes. I accidentally spilled some of the sweet honey wine on him, and he said something about taking off all his clothes."They chuckled lightly. "He was popular with the women, laughing and talking with them. His cheeks were so red, he looked like he was wearing lady's rouge. He was not intimidating at all, he seemed like an old family friend..."

"Seems like you put all your attention towards him." Mila laughed. "I can't believe you spilled mead on him, I bet he was livid..."

"He was very fine with it, he did not seem angry."

Mila made a ' _hmmm_ ' sound, thinking. Mila stopped him, and pushed on the wall to open it up.

"Here we are then, goodni-- hold on, I've just had a thought. I bet you the reason he had you there and got drunk, was to show you that side I'll bet you that."

Yuuri was confused. "Side of what?"

"You said he was less intimidating. If you two are going to be spending time together, he wouldn't want you afraid to do anything. Just a thought anyway, not too important." She said. "Anyway, so, you have your key?"

_Fucking..._

He felt through the pockets of his coat, unable to turn up anything. He looked up at her with wide eyes. _Oh gods, Adviser Yakov had warned me about consequences, what did he mean?_ Yuuri thought frantically. _I can't have them thinking this now, half the people already dislike me!_ Mila silently brought out a key ring from her belt and opened the door.

He saw his key, right there in front of him. "On my bed..." Yuuri groaned.

"I won't tell." Mila said, a finger to her lips. "Goodnight sir."

And Yuuri went to sleep, with his prime thoughts being on the most beautiful, charming, interesting, man he had ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri awoke to a gentle prodding of his face, and cold morning light streaming through the window onto his face. He covered his eyes with his arm, and turned over into the thick furs and silk of the bed he had been given.

"My apologies, Master Yuuri, but you must get up. It is rather late for a man to wake, seeing as it is winter and the sun has steadily climbed the sky. You can't see it from here, but trust me." A young servant said, his head was bowed to the floor.

"Thank you sir, for waking me up then. I do not think I could have done it alone," Yuuri chuckled quietly. "You may leave if you wish, no need to stay, I think."

"O-oh no, I have been instructed to help you dress. The king himself picked out these clothes for you. 'Because the clothes he wore to the meeting were not the greatest, and these certainly are. We must be hospitable, shouldn't we?' he told me."

On the chair sat a neatly folded pile of white and brown cloth. A rich blue coat that would reach his knees trimmed with woven silver was hung on the arm of the chair, it was embroidered so beautifully. Black leather boots with gold toes and heels with a flowering patter pattern sat at its foot.

"These are my clothes?"

The servant smiled. "Of course, we were instructed to give you garments of quality craftsmanship. I hope they are to your liking, the king picked them out himself. Now, if you please, stand up?" Yuuri tossed off his covers, and the servant gasped rather dramatically. "You... you wore yesterday's clothes to sleep in?"

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Is that not welcome here? It is bad?"

"Oh, no, it's just... They must have not given you sleepwear. I hope I wasn't supposed to do that, oh dear... We won't tell anyone then, how's that?" Yuuri nodded slowly, halfway understanding the young man. "You'll be brought some sleep clothes tonight then, most definitely."

He began undressing Yuuri, but his hands were immediately stopped. "What- what is it you are doing?"

"I was instructed to assist you in getting ready to meet with the king. If you don't mind, it is my job to do this. Do you mind terribly?"

"O-oh... You may continue, I suppose. The last person who helped me dress was my mother, many years ago." He told the servant, who chuckled slightly. He continued to strip Yuuri of his more Western clothes. Yuuri found the woolen pants to be not as scratchy as he imagined, and the shirt to be very comfortable. It didn't take long for Yuuri to feel rather at home in these foreign clothes.

"You look very local now, like a baron. Except maybe your face, though we can't change that." The servant led him to the mirror. "Everything fits very well, see? The Royal seamstresses are very good at their work, and they hardly know you! Now, I believe the king is fencing as of now in the courtyard so I've heard."

"Thank you very much sir, so kind of you."

"I am a kammerjunker to the king, it is my job. Oh, that means I'm like a... a groomsman, of the bedchamber, I believe that what they say in England." He added quickly, Yuuri had looked rather confused. He looked less confused now. "The point is, Master Yuuri, you needn't address me so formerly, you do outrank me after all, but I shouldn't complain to being treated kindly... Good day, ambassador."

 

\----

 

Yuuri was proud of himself for finding the courtyard all on his own, though truth be told is wasn't that had. He could see it from his window after all, it wasn't difficult to find stairs leading that way. The courtyard had a thin layer of snow covering everything, making everything sparkle in the noonday sun. It was full of bushes, fir trees, statues of saints and martyrs, all covered with icicles and patches of snow. Empty planters and pots were spread around the place, Yuuri could only imagine what the yard would look like in the warm months., with bright flowers and leafy trees.

Yuuri opened the large oak doors and saw a group of people in a loose circle formation. In the middle of the ring, Yuuri found, was the fight. Viktor was dancing around the cobblestones, slicing and stabbing at his opponent, he didn't notice Yuuri standing with the spectators. Only the enemy was clad in leather and had a helmet with a chain-mail veil; Viktor had no such protection. He hardly needed any.

Yuuri watched him fight with a smile on his flush, pale face. Yuuri could label his moves as he made them- _Lunge, party, riposte, counter-attack, remise..._ His beautifully crafted rapier clashed with the standard steel practice blade of a student. It was mesmerizing, watching the king fight so intensely, and not looking the least bit fatigued in stature. His footwork was impeccable, compared to the rushed, almost sloppy steps of the other man. Viktor was perfect, in most every way.

With a yell of triumph, Viktor disarmed the other man by knocking the sword out of his hand and into the air to catch. Viktor kicked him as he was distracted in the stomach, knocking him down hard so he could hold both swords to his throat. Viktor was breathing heavily, his hair had grown damp with sweat.

He smiled with taunting victory, as the spectators clapped. He handed the two swords to a squire behind him. "Come, get up off the ground, and come fight me again! If you want to beat me someday like you so wish, you must practice!" He held out his hand to help the other up, but it was swatted away.

"I don't need your assistance, I am not weak." Came the grumbled reply.

"Compared to me, it seems you are. And you'll stay like that if you don't practice! When the Swedes come back -and they will, I'll bet you on that- where will you be? Not on the field, that's for sure!"

"They'll be fighting to kill, not to entertain like this!" He cried with a wild gesture of the arms. "I'm going inside, it's cold out here." The trainee muttered, storming away. He passed Yuuri and stopped to study him, to judge this newcomer that he had heard little about. Yuuri could see his eyes-- a fierce, serious bright blue-green, stern like a soldier's eyes. But they were also young, and inexperienced. He grimaced at Yuuri for no particular reason it seemed, and strode into the castle.

"Ah, Yuuri, you have arrived!" Viktor smiled, rushing over to his side. "You look lovely in your new clothes by the way. Sometime you should be getting some of your own, you're wearing some of mine right now. I'll have to have the Master of Robes take your measurements sometime..."

"These are your clothes?" Yuuri asked. That would explain the ornate details and expensive looking color...

"Yes, aren't they wonderful? I don't often wear my outfits more than five times or so, spreading out each instance of course. But I love that deep blue, it looks very nice on you. It brings out your eyes, though they're brown like strong beer. Your eyes are rather beautiful, you know?" Viktor smiled. He hadn't noticed he'd been getting closer to Yuuri as he spoke, and was now a meer few inches from his face.

"Th-thank you my lord, you are too kind, too kind... You looked amazing while fighting against that boy, even beautiful, yes I think."

Viktor chuckled. "You think? Yuri is his name too, he's the grandson of the guard captain, I think you met him last night? Nikolai?"

Yuuri thought back; that kind old man in the leather armor, he had said his name was that, hadn't he? Thinking about last night made his head hurt slightly, must be the alcohol in his system somehow.

"That seems right..."

"Yuri, he wishes to someday take over position as Captain of the Guard, he has his heart set on it. Now, I'm hardly a soldier, and he can't beat me in a fight, how will he survive other there?" Viktor shook his head. "I suppose it's not a concern as of now... Our current concern should be that you don't know your way around the castle! Come along, follow me."

Yuuri was somewhat amazed by how fast this man could change the atmosphere. He had been so close to Yuuri, then far and taking about that bratty boy, and now he was smiling and leading him through the stone halls. Was he hiding something? He didn't seem like the type to have so many secrets, he was very talkative.

"I've lived here for all my reign, seven years that is, with a few weeks here and there spent traveling to vacation palaces. The previous years were spent in Moscow, and I could have stayed there. But I like these mountains, I feel more free here, farther from the rest of Europe." Viktor said, spooking Yuuri out of his thoughts. "Can you understand me well? I wouldn't want to talk so much and have you only get about half of it."

"O-oh!" There he went again, his joyful demeanor had turned much more gentle, careful, calm. "It is fine!"

Viktor made a quiet chuckle. "You say 'fine' a lot, perhaps I'll teach you some more responses then. And swears too!" Yuuri laughed with him. It echoed off the walls and high ceiling. "When your true duty as " _Grand Royal Ambassador and Representative of His Imperial Majesty Viktor Nikiforov Tsar of All Russia and the Royal Household_ "-- that's your whole title, by the way-- is needed, you'll be sent to Moscow, you'll get to see the palaces and cathedrals there, the Kremlin. It's so beautiful." Viktor said wistfully, and rather quickly.

"What's that, the _K..krem-ru.._?" Yuuri repeated, sounding out the word.

"Oh, the Kremlin, its like-- I'll just explain sometime later. Come now, there is much to see!"

Viktor then led him in and out of rooms, chambers, and hallways, explaining everything there seemed to be. In the corridors there were huge, golden and silver chandeliers full of glowing candles on branches of flowering metal. The rugs and curtains told stories like tapestries, woven with reds and greens, everything seemed connected. Stuffed heads of bears and other wild game were spread about the walls, some Viktor had killed himself on hunting trips. He showed him a large room that seemed to be a gallery.

"Yes, this was a wild lynx, it's pelt was made into a cloak I believe. And see, here are the family portraits, this one is from my coronation." He said, pointing. It showed a younger, long-haired Viktor dressed up in jewels and gold, with the orb and scepter in his hands. A crown that looked like it weighed five pounds sat on his head, almost lopsidedly. His face was serious, but there was a hint of smugness in his eyes that the artist captured perfectly.

"Your face is so white, and your lips so red! You almost look like a geisha!" Yuuri laughed. "Geisha, they are woman entertainers, performers." He added, before Viktor could ask.

They slowly moved from the west to the eastern wing of the castle, up and down grand staircases and in and out of grand chambers, they visited some that served no purpose other than to show of a single work of art painted on the ceiling. Yuuri was shown store rooms of furniture and candles, towers used just for staring at the sky, and not for surveillance of the grounds. He saw the kitchens, a wild place full of constantly moving people and wonderful smells. Chefs and servants were rushing about to create that night's dinner and deserts.

"This," Viktor said in an archway in the south way of the castle, a place far into the mountain, "is the grand baths. It took a year at least I believe to create. Have you heard of Rome, Yuuri?"

"It is in the south, is it not? Very old, and pretty, I have heard." He said, recalling the memory of a tan man with long curly hair and intense eyebrows who had been intent on hiring Yuuri for some type of merchant guild.

"Yes, it's most amazing. Some even used to call Russia 'The Third Roman Empire', we had conquered so much! I wish to go there someday, to Italy, but it's much too far. The Romans were innovative and wonderful architects, they came up with very interesting ideas, such as baths and aqueducts, I would love to see the original works in person! We've adapted some ideas for this castle-- there's a hot spring near here, we're able to carry the water from there to here using aqueducts like them, come see."

"Like an onsen?" Yuuri asked. "An onsen is like this baths, but outside, and with a place to sleep. My family owns one, many travelers would stop and stay."

"That sounds most pleasant," Viktor smiled. He lead Yuuri into the chamber, and his mouth fell open at the sight. The ceiling was many meters high, with a silver chandelier hanging from it with flickering candles. The large pool was a cool blue color, and it was so clear you could see through to the beautiful mosaic of a mermaid that was inlaid into the ground. Columns stood around the edge of the pool, adding to the Roman feel.

"This is beautiful, truly," Yuuri whispered, dragging his hand through the warm water. "But it is rather far from all the living quarters?"

"Well, of course there are smaller rooms that serve the same purpose at each wing, and a few private ones like what I have in my room, but this is so much more nice I think. It's always warm, and there can be more than one person in at a time, so there's a chance we could bathe together in the future!" He said. He silently begged that Yuuri didn't think he was being suggestive.

"That is how it is in onsens, you have many people." Yuuri said. "They are not man-made like this, but this does seem to be more beautiful. I can not wait to come back here, and see you!" He grinned.

Viktor took his hand and took him away from the Roman bath, and through hallways to a set of stairs made entirely out of the mountain stone. Yuuri noticed the changing color of the corridor walls, it was getting lighter. He was led up through a spiraled-stair tower without a word from his guide, even when Yuuri asked a questions.

"I know you will love this, I've just thought of it, our last stop, nothing else will beat it. You'll love it, I know it." Viktor muttered at the top of the stairs.

He ran to a set of white wooden double doors, and pushed them open. He grinned widely at Yuuri's astonished expression, he was unable to speak. Yuuri simply stood there in awe, more than he had at the baths, more than he had when he had first seen the castle, more than he had when he had first seen his new king.

"It's a library..." Yuuri mumbled.

"Yes, a library!" Viktor confirmed.

Bookcases completely covered the walls, stretching upward to where a dome began curving inward. A stained glass flower design cast colored light onto the floor. Gold gilded rolling ladders were placed at the bookcases, climbing to at least the second floor of the library. There were books of every idea and law, books of fiction and fantasy, books of different nations and languages. Yuuri spun in a circle, taking it all in. Viktor stood by the door watching him with a smile.

" _Ā watashi no kami_..."

"What's that?"

"Viktor, this is amazing, beautiful, I have never seen such a place as this." Yuuri said to him, with the biggest grin on his face.

"Of all the castles, this has the largest library. You have full permission to use it whenever you like, learn whatever you want." Viktor told him. He almost fell over by the force of Yuuri throwing his body at him in a hug.

"Thank you very much, my lord! You are the most kind man!" Yuuri said.

He made a short laugh. "Oh, you are too nice, and so excitable! I'm sure there's some people who wouldn't ever think that."

"But I think it!" Yuuri cried. "Is that not enough?"

Viktor felt his cheeks burn, and he let go of Yuuri. He was sure no one had thought that for a long time. Yuuri had hardly been there for long, he didn't know. Viktor was intent on keeping it that way, he'd die if he saw tears in Yuuri's eyes, or anger on his face. It wouldn't be right for Yuuri to look like that, the universe would be upset.

"Yuuri, you are the most kind man, I think. A true angel of the Lord, you are."

Yuuri's cheeks turned rosy. "Can I spend the rest of the day here? In the library? No tasks have been given to me to complete, so it should not be a problem, I would think."

"I don't see why not! Go for it, read to your heart's content! This section here is all about history, and this section is all fiction, and this one is all knowledge like science and things." Viktor said, gesturing to the looming book shelves. "I believe there are books in English on the second level, you know English don't you?"

"Yes, I studied it on the boats and in England. I might know more than Russian, I think. Speaking-wise, though. Both languages are rather hard to write."

"Well I think your Russian is stupendous for a man of your sort!" Viktor praised. Yuuri smiled sheepishly, his face further reddened. "I'd love to stay to help you read and learn, but I have duties to preform. You know, meetings and talking and trials and things."

"Tomorrow you should come to help me then!" Yuuri suggested.

Viktor chuckled softly. "I will meet with you when possible. I am a busy man, Yuuri, much more so than a regular peasant or court man like yourself."

"O-of course... You had better go now then, you have surely missed something by spending the day with me."

"Oh... You might be right, oh dear... I don't regret being with you one moment however, any second with you was much better than anything concerning actually ruling!" Viktor laughed. "Goodbye then, Yuuri, I hope we pass ways tomorrow, and the days after that!"

"As do I!" Yuuri waved as Viktor quickly walked out from the library. Memories from the voyage from England to Russia resurfaced suddenly in Yuuri's thoughts. _The tsar, he's a rough one I heard,_ the captain had been saying one day. _Rather brash in trials, thieves lose fingers and hands and any criminal with an offence above that loses their head, I've heard._

Yuuri compared the stories to how he had seen Viktor today. The rumors painted him a ruthless beast ready to serve punishment, but Yuuri had only ever seen a kind, considerate quirky man. He could not wrap his head around it, the only conclusion he could think up was it was his father that the stories were about. Or perhaps that Viktor was hiding from him his true, terrifying self... But that couldn't possibly be true. He wouldn't believe it if he saw it.

 

\----

 

Yakov hit him upside the head with a book. "Where were you? I sent servants to find you but it seemed impossible! Which is impossible!" He was pacing in the study again, he always did that when Viktor did something he hadn't been told of in advance.

Viktor rubbed his head, wincing. "I was talking with my new ambassador."

"I think you mean your new toy, that's all he seems to be right now. No, more like a pet, he's like one of your dogs. You give him new things to play with, like books and clothes. You're a man, men don't _play_ , that's something a child does."

Viktor exhaled harshly, crossing his arms. "I was showing him the castle so he wouldn't get lost again."

"A servant could have done that just as well, perhaps better! Vitya, all that you have done in the last 24 hours has been useless, I feel, you should focus less on that boy." Before Viktor could lash at him, he blurted out "And I can say that as your personal, royal adviser since it is advice!"

"But Yuuri wouldn't have been as happy, I wouldn't have gotten to see him smile so very much. A servant would have maybe, but much less than I did and I'd feel jealous of them. I don't like being jealous, you know how I get."

Yakov squinted like he was trying to see through fog. " _You wouldn't have been able to see him smile?_ What are you, a woman in love? Are you in love with that young man?" His statement stung like a wasp.

"You think I am man who loves another man like a woman? My lord Yakov, you vex me terribly! I could call that treason you know, spreading such lies." He said, his face had twisted into a offended, angry expression, his eyes narrowed. "I should demote you to Master of the... Stables, yes, you'll take care of all the horse shit instead of the castle matters. That would be better than death, at least. How'd you like that?"

Yakov stared him down. "I think it would be unpleasant, I would rather you not." He said through his teeth.

"Most definitely. Now, I'd like it if you wouldn't insult myself or my favorite new court-member again."

"I will not."

Viktor leaned in, his eyebrows raised, expecting something.

"I will not, _your highness_."

"Very good, thank you, I appreciate that. Now, it is sunset, I believe we should have enough time for one or two meetings. I heard there was something about a traitor in our midst? Well, not anymore of course, it was my police who informed me of that when they caught him. Yakov, tell... what's-his-name, the man in the dungeons... anyway, tell him to sharpen the axe, we'll be needing him after the trial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took like a month to get this out, I was busy with the flower shop tattoo x parlor au, and other things


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor placed around the small shop, glancing at the goods. He settled on a pair of black leather boots, with tiny silver birds decorating the top of the shaft, the heel, and toe.

"Do you like them m'lord?" The cobbler asked. He was a portly old man with a mustache and beard that reached his chest, and a pair of small discs of glass pinched his nose.

"Yes, they're beautiful. Very expensive, I'm sure?"

"The most costly shoes I've ever made. A bit old, I made them about a year ago when I could afford the silver. Thank goodness for those tribes down south, hm? Did I hear you're thinking up a deal with them?"

Viktor chuckled, a kind of laugh you make when you don't quite know what to say. He glanced at the boots again. "I have a sack of gold worth a few weeks wages, that should be enough."

The cobbler's face lit up. "Certainly, m'lord! It's even a bit over, but I'll put that towards the rest of the village so that we can repair, sharing the wealth." He shook Viktor's hand vigorously. "Thank you very much, a pleasure seeing you here sir, thank you! You are furthering our village, we thank you!"

Viktor smiled and handed the bag to the man. It was close enough to Christmas to give gifts, right? Or perhaps he could play it off as a late-birthday present, Yuuri had said it had been in November, right?

"Tsar, your men say they are ready to leave. Are you ready as well?" A man dressed in wool and leather came into the store, swords at his side. His hair was long and in a ponytail, Viktor admired that.

"Yes, I believe I am. I have to say again, thank you for agreeing to this. I look forward to the future."

The man bowed. "I trust you will treat us better than other nations

\---

 

Yuuri found that being " _Grand Royal Ambassador and Representative of His Imperial Majesty Viktor Nikiforov Tsar of All Russia and the Royal Household_ " was a rather difficult job when one had a rough understanding of Cyrillic and Latin alphabets. Part of his job including reading letters and replying on the king's behalf, which was hard when half the time he didn't know where Viktor was.

"Oh, I believe he's in the kitchens," a server would answer, but when Yuuri actually got there the servants would say he's just left. On the bright side, all that running around looking for the king or at least one of his courtiers made him more familiar with the castle. When he was able to catch Viktor, he wasn't able to talk long. If he wasn't roaming the castle, Viktor was apparently hunting or in the town at shops.

However, at the end of the week, God smiled down upon Yuuri and willed Viktor to be free from his duties at the end of the day. Yuuri had just been getting into be when he heard the sharp raps on his door.

"M-my lord! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Yuuri had answered. He had been taught that was the proper, polite way to answer when an esteemed figure appears unexpected.

"You're in your night clothes..." Viktor muttered mostly to himself.

"Th-that is true, my lord. Is that.. is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I just had unoccupied time, I thought I would like to spend it with you. Didn't we say we'd help each other with things?"

"Now? But my lord--"

"You can just call me Viktor when we're like this, remember."

"Viktor, it is so late at night! So few candles light the halls, so many are sleeping!"

Viktor had laughed at that. "I thought you were a studious man, ambassador, keen to learn all he could! Come, I know you have trouble reading the documents, and I have so little time, we must make the most of what we have. The library isn't even _that_ far!" The light of the candle he held flickered in his eyes

Yuuri gave in with a sigh, gone was his shot at a good-nights sleep. He let Viktor lead him hand-in-hand to the library by dim candlelight. Shadows danced on the walls, cast by the few candelabras that hadn't been put out yet. The quiet patter of Yuuri's bare feet on the stone matched in time with the sharp clacks of Viktor's heels-- why was he dressed so nicely still at this time of night? The great library doors creaked open, and the young men slipped inside.

Viktor gathered all the candles and brought them to the table Yuuri had been working at earlier in the day. Books and papers were spread about, an ink spill was covered up by a cloth. "Oh my... Goodness, have you been busy! I had no idea you had this much work, it must have built up over the years and now it's been dumped on you..." He shifted the papers around, skimming letters and notes. "Is this your language? You've been translating everything?"

"Not _everything_... Somethings, mostly some English things, thank goodness for their King's stubbornness towards trade, he seems to desire many metals from you. I can not read any Russian well, it is very confusing-- it looks like English but it is not!"

"I'll assist you with that, we'll start with the alphabet tonight." Viktor cursed under his breath at the feeling of wet on his arm, he had set his elbow on the ink-covered cloth. He quickly hid his elbow as not to inspire a flood of apologies from Yuuri. The poor boy was always blaming himself for things, Viktor couldn't let that happen.

"I'll get a few books quickly, then we'll start."

And so hours passed and the moon began to fall out of the sky. They tried not to talk so loudly, but they might have woken up a person or two by laughing. With every few letters learned, Yuuri would teach a few characters or a word or two. He eventually fell asleep with his face in a book and a quill in his hand. Viktor took off his evening coat and draped it over Yuuri's shoulders like a blanket.

By the end of the month, Yuuri could say the alphabet backwards and forwards, he could write it in print and almost in slant-script. The latter was harder to understand of course, whenever Viktor wrote in it it looked like a long squiggly line. _You can't just write it so simply, everyone else does it this way! How else can you understand anything?_. Viktor had exclaimed. These times at the very end of the week, however, were the only times the two could really meet and talk, any other times were rushed and not much was exchanged except strictly business. These times were the only times Yuuri was able to truly learn anything about Viktor, he never put up his mask around him. He laughed differently, walked differently, acted more freely. He had no image to maintain, and it was nice for the both of them.

With the arrival of the next month however, Yuuri's night lessons began to decrease. December had creeped up on everyone like a shadow, announcing it's arrival with an amazing snowstorm. Every fire place held a roaring blaze to combat the intense cold. Now it was certainly cold in November, Yuuri had no idea it could get even worse. Fewer villagers came to the doors with problems, only the most resilient made the trek safely, usually wrapped in furs like bear and wolf. Along with fewer villagers, fewer couriers and ships were arriving, as all the waterways had been frozen beyond belief. Because of this, Yuuri's work load fell immensely.

Though work pertaining to hearing problems, proposals, and outside matters was slowed, personal work of the castle was not. From the beginning of the month on, excitement and manner seemed to grow like a snowball. Indeed, big things were about to happen. Fewer large meals were being prepared, most likely to save food for either some party or disaster. The courtiers parties became scarce, though the people themselves did not. Yuuri's curiosity only grew and grew, as did the requests of servants and household masters-- he was beginning to feel more like a regular courier than the royal ambassador. He had many questions, all of which he wanted to ask Viktor, for he knew he would give the best answers.

"Last we heard, he was out at another castle actually, probably that palace to the east or something." Answered two middle-aged maids when Yuuri asked for the king's whereabouts.

"He is not here?" Yuuri asked, confused. "I knew I wasn't seeing him that much, I did not think he had completely left... I thought that he might have been hunting a lot, I did not think anything of his long absence..."

"Well, I said that was what we heard. He left a day or two before that storm about three weeks ago, I hope he managed to avoid it... I haven't even thought about what might happen if he doesn't return..." One of the women muttered.

Her partner punched her shoulder roughly, almost knocking the tray from her hands. "You know full well he returned last night, don't go making this young man worry so! I could report you for spreading rumors! Don't you remember what happened to that servant boy who had been snooping around? He was banished entirely, he's probably dead!"

"Apologies, apologies!" The first woman sputtered, bowing her head. "He would p-probably be in his room, sir, he can't have heard me then I bet, but I don't think... He's rather private, I don't know if he'd like you coming in. He might be sleeping even, he's probably tired..."

"I am sure he would think not much of it, I think we are friends." Yuuri said with hope in his voice. "Would you mind taking me to him? I have never seen his room before."

"If you so insist, I suppose we could take you... But, if he is angry, be sure not to pin the blame upon us, it was your decision!" The second woman replied.

The door they lead Yuuri to looked almost exactly like the door to any of the other bedrooms, presumably so that an intruder would have a harder time finding the monarch.

The woman who had first spoke knocked on the door quickly. "My lord, your excellency, there is a man--"

"Ambassador... Your Ambassador Katsuki, m-my lord!" The other woman piped up.

"Yes, the Ambassador, he's here, and he'd--"

The door was flung wide open to reveal a smiling Viktor. You could practically see hearts in his eyes he was so happy. He stood there in a loose white shirt, something you'd wear under other layers, not something that's quite meant to be worn just as is. His feet were bare, and his pants were simple things that only reached his calves- they reminded Yuuri of the fashions in England.

"Come in, come in! I haven't seen you in a while, I've missed you! I've been accompanied but just soldiers and guards, not good company really... Come, see my room, I don't believe you have before!" Viktor pulled him in and gestured widely with his other arm to the chamber.

Yuuri's eyes opened wide as he looked about the room. The far wall was made up of large, floor-to-ceiling windows and stone obscured by tapestries depicting beautiful scenes of nature. In the middle of that wall was the largest bed Yuuri had ever seen, pillows as big as a horse were strewn upon it, everything was surely stuffed with feathers. The left side of Viktor's room had a wardrobe that was like it's own room, many coats and pelts sat crumpled on the floor. The remaining area to the right held a few bookshelves, totally full. Some books were on the floor, like Viktor had gotten bored reading at night and had thrown them from his bed.

The room was bright with white winter light, not a candle was lit. Thick red velvet curtains with gold flowers and tassels were gathered at the sides. ("A gift from an Italian man I think, they're rather old!" Viktor later explained.) The windows looked over the town at the foot of the castle, so white covered with snow, reflecting the sunlight blindingly. Yuuri placed his hands on the window, leaning closer to see. Only the colored tops of cathedrals stood out from the snow, like drops of paint on a blank canvas.

Yuuri turned his attention back to his king. "Where were you? To be honest I not noticed your absence until few days ago, I thought you were just out and it was not to be worries about, but then I found out you had gone away during a storm and it was dangerous, and I was very worries!" Yuuri said. He spoke quickly, not worrying about mistakes.

"I'm very sorry about not saying anything, I had to leave quickly. I was just called away to the southwest, there was a sort of riot in a village I had to resolve, and the journey's a bit lengthy. We left before any of the snow his this area, we were alright." Viktor explained, his wide grin had fallen to a simple caring smile.

"It must have been terrible if _you_ had to go." Yuuri inferred.

"Well see, it wasn't!" Viktor fell on to his back, bouncing on the bed slightly. "I actually did something very kingly see, I negotiated the beginning of a trade deal! The representatives were a little behind us, they should get here tomorrow, or maybe sooner. Can you believe there are some people who think me unfit to rule?" He chuckled softly at the idea.

Yuuri looked at him rather confused. "You negotiated a trade deal? With who?"

Viktor waved it off. "It's fine, don't worry. I doubt you've heard of the Khanate? You'll be meeting with a few men to figure it all out."

"I-I don't know--"

Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, looking into his eyes. "You'll be fine, they aren't scary or anything... Well, one or two maybe, but it's fine. In the mean time--" he rushed to the mess of clothes by the wardrobe-room and brought back a box. "I've got you something, from that village, perhaps it will make up for me wrongly not informing you!"

Yuuri took the box, a simple wooden one with a latch skeptically. He didn't want to just throw away that conversation for that sake of a fancy gift, but.. "What is it? It must be fancy in a box like this..."

Viktor clicked it open, revealing a pair of dark leather boots. He held them up for Yuuri, showing off the silver-work and the embroidery. "I do hope they fit, I could only make guesses about your size. I noticed, when I gave you my old boots you clomped around, they must have been too big so I knew your feet were smaller than mine, and these boots don't quite fit me, so--"

"They are beautiful, I am thankful very much so." Yuuri pulled them on and stood up, walking around to get a feel for them.

"Consider it an early Christmas present!" Viktor smiled, but it quickly fell at Yuuri's confused expression.

"What is ro... R-rozdu--"

Viktor jumped up from the bed, an expression on his face that could be classified as both excitement and horror. "You don't know what Christmas is? The most wonderful holiday of all of course! A time of gifts and food and drinking and merriment and fun! Of course, you must not have heard of Christ in Japan yet, that's why you don't know!" He grasped Yuuri's hands with a wide grin on his face. "Oh Yuuri, I cannot wait for the time to arrive, there's only a few days until the first day, which happens to be my birthday as well!"

Yuuri was grinning too now, Viktor's smile was just too contagious. "How many days are there of this holiday? There might have been something similar in England, it sounds familiar.."

"Twelve, each one has a meaning, like the eighth has the eighth beatitudes, the ninth has the nine fruits of the spirit... I'll teach you all this soon sometime. The last day is the biggest celebration, that's in the next month, in the new year, which we also have a party for."

"Everything seems like it will become very... Happy, yes. I am excited too now, I cannot wait for the festivities!"

"You don't even know! Oh, we can go skating down with the townspeople, maybe even go all the way to Moscow for the market, everything is so beautiful... I wonder if the Kazakh men will stay through the whole time..." Viktor wondered aloud.

"I had forgotten about them... Perhaps, if they wish to be pulled into it all. But I do not think they are like you in what they believe about somethings, they might not want to." Yuuri said insightfully.

"Perhaps... But it would be fun for them to join us, it could strengthen our bond! Oh Yuuri, I cannot wait as well, these few days will be torture, surely. But we have to bear hard things to get to the good, do we not?" He patted Yuuri's shoulder. "Come, let us go to the library to discuss what we'll talk to those men about, we can't just talk about fun things all day, we have to do business as well..."

Viktor then spun on his heel, groaned dramatically, and fell back on the bed

"Excuses me?" This sudden change of mood confused Yuuri.

"Thinking of all these talks has brought all the excitement out of me, I don't want to do them now." He looked up at Yuuri, and sat back up. "But I have to. Ughhh."

"Sir Yakov was right, you are like a child." Yuuri chuckled. "A _spoiled brat_ he said, definitely. Come on my lord, we can... After the talks, we can do whatever you like. Is that good motivation?"

"Fine. If there's stuff scheduled, I don't care, we're sneaking out. Alright,let's go to the library then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason yuuri says "What is ro... R-rozdu--" is that the Russian word for Christmas is pronounced Rozhdestvo, and like many things, it would be hard to pronounce (if I am wrong please tell me thanks)


	5. Chapter 5

"No see, repeat after me- "

The doors of the library flew open with a bang, startling the two young men from their conversation. Yakov stood in the doorway, his face was red like a poppy.

" _Goddamn it, Vitya_ , Aslan and Evgeni have been waiting for an hour almost, what on God's green earth are you doing?" He cried.

Viktor was at a total loss for words. His mouth opened slightly then closed a few times. "Studying." He said finally.

"Since when?!"

"Hm... Well, sometime after we got back we arrived here, and of course we fell asleep, so I clapped for some boy to come up and bring us food, which he did-- berries and porridge, all hot and nice-- and well... Perhaps the whole day?" Viktor said. He was staring at the floor like a guilty child, as if looking at Yakov would turn him to stone like Medusa.

"Damn, boy, what could you have been studying for that long? This isn't school!"

"He was helping me look over terms Sir." Yuuri piped up. "I have never met with Khazakh men, he was helping me."

Yakov's anger seemed to lessen a little. "As... As long as it amounts to something, come in, we've kept them waiting long enough. They probably don't want to do anything at all... You know, everyone one else has been there the whole time, all the masters..." He grumbled.

Yakov led them to the wide, dark doors of the conference room, painted with pictures of Rome, Greece, and colorful cathedrals. "Don't mess this up." Yakov hissed, and pushed open the doors.

"S-sälem dostar!" Viktor greeted, his arms spread wide as a welcoming gesture.

"Sälemetsiz be." Replied the man sitting farthest from the door at the head of the far side. "I appreciate you trying to speak like us, but most of us can understand your language nicely, we live near your people after all. Spare yourself the trouble."

The masters of the castle shifted in their seats, not many talked in such a way to the king. Viktor himself was taken aback slightly.

"I will 'spare myself' then, I'll spare being polite. Should I spare being professional as well, and just demand from you?" Viktor said, his voice getting louder involuntarily. There was a tension in the room, certainly. He felt Yakov's hand on his shoulder, and took a seat.

"If you wish. I have no promise we'll comply however." The younger man to his left shot a him look. "I... Apologize. Hello, Tsar Viktor Nikiforov, I am Aslan. Evgeni here is the closest of this group to the Khan-" he gestured to the man on the left- "and this is Otabek, the 'next-in-line' to lead this group of representatives."

Yuuri cleared his throat, partly to remind people he was there. "I am sorry, why is Otabek here then?"

The young man to Aslan's left spoke up. "If we succeed in a deal of some sort, you'll be seeing me more than Aslan, because he is getting old and I am more capable."

"He certainly is a stern one, isn't he?" Viktor whispered to Yuuri to make him smile, the atmosphere was too serious. Viktor gasped suddenly. "I know what we'll do! Yes yes, you must all be relaxed and content! You are not feeling at-home right now, of course, everything is unfamiliar-- yes, all of you follow me." Viktor spun on his heel, making his cloak billow and flow behind him.

"What are you talking about boy? This is unheard of! We must do business, we have no time--" Evgeni protested.

"Sir." Viktor interupted, "Sir, I understand, you are weary, but surely you know I am no _boy_. I simply think, that we would be able to talk easier if we were more relaxed after taking part in an enjoyable activity."

The masters sat still in their chairs, confused. All their attention was on Evgeni now. His cheeks and ears were turning red, either from embarrassment or anger, he seemed to be muttering under his breath.

"I've decided we cannot properly do anything if everyone is so damn tense and doesn't want to be here. It is a great thing that you and your men were even invited. I suggest you either come with or stay here, if you want to sit here and not do anything." Viktor stated. He beckoned Yuuri over. "Come along, I've wanted to do this with you ever since true winter began." And they strode out of the room.

Yakov let out an exasperated sigh and walked out after them. The men all exchanged glances, waiting for someone to move. It was perfectly silent, everyone was thinking a similar thing- _what kind of a ruler is he?_

"Are you really all just going to sit?" Otabek asked, confused. He stood up quietly and pushed in his chair. "You will gain nothing by doing that you know, he thinks no higher of you." And he too left. Upon leaving the meeting hall, he found Yuuri and Viktor hadn't left at all really, they had just been standing outside the room, waiting for any one to come with.

Viktor smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I liked you from the start, I'm glad you'll be taking over for that angry man. I think you are a good man, you know when to listen and when to speak. Come on them, Otabek! We're going skating, I'll teach you too!"

"Skating?" Yuuri questioned. "I do not remember hearing that word before, what is it?"

Viktor clapped twice for a servant; sure enough, a young lady came running down the hall to meet them. She bowed quickly in front of him. "What do you need my lord?"

"We wish to go skating today." He said simply.

She nodded. "Just you three? As you wish, I'll be back in a few moments with the equipment."

Yuuri watched her run quickly back down the hall, confused at the exchange. He looked at Otabek- he seemed to feel the same way. "Will you kindly explain? Neither this man nor I understand what is happening. What kind of activity is it that you need special equipment for?" Otabek said.

"Oh, apologies to you. Skating, it's a very fun activity we do in winter, where we have blades tied to our feet, our boots, and we slide across ice, almost like dancing." Viktor said, talking with his hands. "I've been doing this a long time, so I know many moves and tricks.

"You put blades on your feet?" Yuuri looked kind of afraid; Viktor laughed and patted his shoulder.

"The blades are not like sharp knives; You have no need to worry. I'll teach you, we'll connect very much. See, Otabek, if your men had joined us, we would become closer, and able to talk better. But see, since you are here, just you-- you will know me the best, and be elevated to a higher position. Very good for you, isn't it?"

Otabek nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

"I'll have you sit near me during dinner as well, partly because I don't like the others." He patted Otabek's cheek. "You should smile more like that, it makes you seem more open. Ladies like that."

"Here are your things, I could only guess what sizes were needed." The servant woman from earlier was holding a pile of fur, with three pairs of skates hanging from her arm.

"I'm sure you'll have guessed well." He tossed the scarves and coats at them. "It's very cold now, Otabek knows this but Yuuri, I don't believe you've really been outside recently. Come on, hurry." Viktor threw on a cloak and a ushanka, then pushed open the doors.

Cold, freezing air blew in, bringing snow in as well. It was blindingly white outside; Yuuri squinted enough each day, he couldn't squint anymore without closing his eyes. He could hear birds twittering- it had honestly been a while since he had heard that last. Now the path to the pond was cleared of snow, but the sides of it were close to Viktor's height. He could see the tips of statues poking out of the banks, their out-stretched hands reaching to the sky. The small pond appeared to be in the middle of a large garden, where flowers and some food was probably grow in the summer. It was frozen solid-- the only problem was there was already someone on it.

Yuri Plisetsky almost tripped over himself when he noticed the trio. "I thought you were supposed to be in some meeting!" He cried to them from the middle of the pond.

Viktor chuckled. "We were, but they were rude and wouldn't even come outside to relax tensions! Come here, make a friend!"

Yuri shot a look but came over anyway. "Who's this then? Have you suddenly appointed another foreigner to a high position? What is he, the new Royal Chief Surveyor of Exported Goods?"

Viktor gave a stern look, like a silent scolding. "I am Otabek, part of the negotiating group. I'll be the main courier/representative of the nation's most northern tribe." He stepped up to Yuri, bowing to him slightly. "A pleasure, Sir..."

"Yuri, named for-- well, I doubt you've hear of him. Yuri of Vladimir, the one who fought the Mongols?" Otabek shook his head. They shook hands. "Just make sure you don't mix me up with that one. Now, I guess... Since you aren't from here, I see our Lord here has given you skates, I can help you if you'd like..." He offered.

"You're very kind, I would appreciate that." Otabek noted. "Your eyes are very... very striking, and bright you know." He said, sort of thinking out loud.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome, I apologize if that was an odd comment. Now, Yuri , named after Yuri of Vladimir, what do you do with these?."

Viktor turned to Yuuri, a grin on his face. "It's so rewarding setting people up like that and seeing them..." He tried to make a gesture with his hands-- "fit? You know, fi I weren't king, I could be a matchmaker I bet... Here, I'll help you."

He gestured for him to sit one the nearby snow-covered bench, and knelt on the floor in front of him. Viktor began tying the ornate silver blades to his boots. The blades were longer than his actual boots by about half his foot length, with a small bulb as the top. They were connected to a panel of wood that was to be tied onto the shoe with thin rope.

"You'll have to use a generic pair, see I have my own hand-crafted pair, already connected to boots." Viktor held them up to show-- the blades glimmered pure gold.

"They're beautiful..." Yuuri muttered. He reached out to touch them, but Viktor quickly jerked them away.

"They're so sharp, they'd slice through your gloves." He stated, beginning to lace them up. "I could probably have a pair made for you, if you find yourself fond of the sport. The blades could be gold like mine, we could match!"

Yuuri put his hands up in protest. "You do not need to, you have done enough already! I am very thankful--"

"Enough is never enough, my friend! You can always be given more gifts, it makes you appreciate a friend even more, it shows they care, and Yuuri, I care very much about you."

Viktor hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to Yuuri's face, their noses were practically a centimeter apart. He cleared his throat and moved back down to finish.

"Now, it might be hard standing up, but you can grab onto me for support. Otabek, how are you?" He called out.

Otabek was currently slowly moving across the ice, step by step to the middle as Yuri skated circles around him. Otabek gave him an unsure thumbs up. Yuri laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him behind him.

"You're doing nicely for your first ever time! Here Yuuri, stand up now." Viktor held out his hands for Yuuri to hold. He wobbled on the blades and almost took the both of them down, but eventually found his footing. Viktor lead him onto the ice walking backwards, Yuuri was amazed by this. He glided on flawlessly, while Yuuri was a bumbling mess.

"How can you... You must be magic, you are like Oberon!" Yuuri exclaimed at Viktor's prowess.

"Who is Oberon?" Viktor asked, letting go of a hand and leading him with just one.

"When I was in England, there were plays written by a very good writer, W... William... Shakespeare. William Shakespeare, yes. There was one I saw, with a fairy king Oberon." Yuuri explained. "You glide and slide so beautifully, like you have wings on your back to keep you going, fluttering and beating the air.

"You must tell me more, it sounds very interesting. I doubt I should get to see it with my own eyes, tell me the story!"

Yuuri chuckled. "It is long, and I saw it very long ago... I will try though."

So as they skated slowly around the pond, Yuuri slowly got better. His mind was focused on remembering the play, not on skating- which seemed to help. However, Yuuri fell three times, each one bringing Viktor down with him. _I'm going to have bruises..._ he thought. But that didn't matter for long; the world seemed to disappear in the time they skated together, all that mattered was Yuuri's retelling of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. The blinding white clouds turned to a dull gray, and soon it was night.

"So the actor, Bottom, got turned into an ass, because he was behaving rudely? Bottom got a bottom for a head?" Viktor asked, grinning.

"No, an ass like a donkey. " Yuuri explained.

Viktor chuckled. "That definitely makes more sense. But then how could the queen fall in love with that?"

"I think... Hmm..." Yuuri paused, he couldn't remember. "Oh! I must go back- there was a potion, of love. Oberon asked Puck--"

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried. "That's inappropriate, I never thought _you_ \--"

Yuuri laughed loudly. " _Puck,_ Viktor, not... Not fuck!"

"You don't need to whisper, it's not like you'll offend anyone. Yura here, half the words he says sometimes are curses!"

"WHAT?" Yuri yelled from a bench on the other side of the pond. Otabek was chuckling next to him, rubbing his elbow. "I HEARD MY NAME."

"All good things of course!" Viktor said back. "Look, Yuuri, they are taking off their skates, perhaps we should as well. See the sun- oh, there's clouds... It's getting rather dark, is what I mean."

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "It does feel colder... I hope the meal comes with hot mead tonight!"

"If it wasn't before, they will now. I will tell the kitchen maids when we get inside." Viktor smiled, leading him to the edge of the pond and to the bench with their things.

Yuuri wrapped a scarf around his face and pulled on another hat. "I can not believe I took these off, I'm so hot after being outside, in the winter!" He chuckled.

"Sometimes Yura will wear only his day clothes, no other out-doors garments, because he works out such a sweat! He is wonderful on the ice, almost as good as me!"

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Yuri yelled, even through they were meters apart.

Viktor laughed softly. "Maybe, maybe. Come Yuuri, let's go. You too Otabek, Yura!"

\---

That night's dinner was awkward, to say the least. Aslan sat at the opposite head of the table from Viktor, with Otabek and Evgeni on his left and right. Otabek looked rather displeased, but at least Yuri was sitting next to him. He had almost fought the other man who was going to sit there originally.

Yuuri sat at the left hand of Viktor, opposite Yakov. Now Yakov had always sat at the right side as that was where the royal adviser and Master of the House would sit; the left hand was reserved for the most trusted, often the Captain of the Guard or the spouse of the current ruler. When Yuuri had sat there the first night, no one had objected because no one had cared- they were all drunk. But Aslan and the others definitely found it odd.

As everyone was eating quietly, Viktor caught Aslan whispering to Evgeni. Evgeni had gestured at Yuuri, his face had some expression of amusement.

"Good sir Aslan, we have no need for secrets here." Viktor spoke. "If you have something to say, why not say it out loud?"

Aslan said something in his own language that made his men chuckle. Even Otabek cracked a smile.

Yakov covered his face with his hands in shame. "Goddamn it, Vitya..." He muttered.

"Otabek, what did he say?" Yuri asked him.

"Oh, just something about how Yuuri must be his queen, since he sits so close and has fancy boots. He also thought the way he talked was funny, he said something imitating him." Otabek replied quietly, thinking Viktor couldn't hear.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, do you hear this?" Viktor said, turned to his ambassador.

Yuuri had not heard anything really for the past few minutes, he had mostly tuned them out, as trying to listen and understand another different language was pointless.

"Yuuri, they are insulting you."

"Viktor," Yuuri looked at him kindly, "Do not worry abo--"

"Why are you insulting him? You're saying he is a powerless woman, and that he's dumb?" Viktor said loudly, standing up now. The Kazakh men looked uncomfortable now.

"Please, this really does not matter--"

"No Yuuri, it does!" Viktor said sternly. "He is twice the man I'm sure you are! He doesn't make fun of people, or think himself higher than them, unlike you! We've been nice to you, we haven't berated or treated you badly otherwise; we've fed you and acted so kindly and this is how you repay us? By insulting my most favorite companion? I might not even negotiate at all, how could I possibly do that with people who insult my own? "

The Russians around the table all groaned.

"Oh gods, Viktor, please don't do that..." Yuuri pleaded, carrying the thoughts of everyone at the table.

"Apologize, or the deal is off."

Aslan's face was stone. "I am sorry."

"Thank you." Viktor sat back down. "Some people have been beheaded for insulting the crown, spreading rumors and all that. I am glad I didn't have to threaten anyone." He said nonchalantly. 

Aslan almost choked on his mead. "You'd kill me for a simple comment? You're a tyrant!"

"No, that was my father. Lucky for you, I'm not him. I value my subjects very much, I care about them." Viktor finished off his goblet and wiped his mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave."

Yuuri looked at Yakov, his expression a mix of worry and confusion. Yakov gestured discreetly at the doorway Viktor left through. Yuuri nodded and quickly followed, bumping into him outside of the dining hall.

"Viktor!" Yuuri cried. "Why did you get angry there?"

Viktor looked at the ground, then back at him. "I... Well, you know why! I didn't like them making fun of you, so I said something. You know, a lot of people hear think it's funny how you say things wrong sometimes, it's up to me to set them straight. They have no right--"

Yuuri chuckled quietly, confusing Viktor. "You need to calm down! I know I mess up, anyone of them would if they had to learn an entire language in two months."

Viktor slid down the wall the the floor. "I'm sorry Yuuri, those men just get on my nerves. Except that Otabek-, he's nice. I think Yurio likes him too."

"Yurio?"

"Yeah, more nicknames."

"Do I have a nickname?" Yuuri sat next to him on the floor.

Viktor thought for a moment. "I don't know if you need one, I called Yurio that to distinguish the two of you... How about _kot-suki?_ "

"What does that mean?"

"Well, your last name is Katsuki, and I've mixed it with the word for... for _neko_." Viktor replied.

Yuuri clapped for him. "That was in Japanese! Very impressed."

Suddenly, the dining hall doors flew open with a bang, making the two jump and scramble to their feet.

"Vitya, you've been out here too long! You can't just leave! This is politics!" Yakov scolded.

Yuuri stood up. "Sir, it was you who told me to--"

"Doesn't matter! The men want to leave soon, they don't like you, you know! Get a deal while you can! Yuuri, put your skills to work!"

Viktor sighed and looked at Yuuri. "We must do this quickly, I can't wait 'for them to leave."

"You can walk in first, Vitya." Yuuri chuckled. "I want to stay out as long as I can."

Viktor began walking forward, then froze, looking back with a puzzled look. "You called me Vitya, like Yakov does."

Yuuri's face fell. "I am sorry, does it mean a bad thing? One of the guards said I shouldn't say that, that it was inappropriate. I forgot, sorry. "

Viktor smiled. "No, no, it's.. it's fine. It's just a little thing he says, like Kotsuki. A nickname." He made eye contact with Yakov at the table. "Come on, he's angry now."


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor slumped in the study chair, next to the fire. "What was it you needed again?" He said to his adviser. Yakov closed the door behind him.

"I didn't know if I was able to say anything when those men were here... They didn't think much of you and the rest of us then, so I didn't want to lower their opinions even more. But now since they left yesterday, thank the Lord you found common ground--"

"Come on man, spit it out!" Viktor interrupted.

"Do you remember that Christophe?"

Viktor froze. "What of him? Is he here? Is he in the village? He is.. alive, correct?"

"I-I do not know of his whereabouts, I'd expect he's still in the west. This isn't about him necessarily, but about your ambassador. I've noticed some... similarities, in your behavior."

Viktor stood up, he seemed defensive. "Yes, so? Is that a bad thing?"

"You mean to say you feel the same way?"

Viktor sat down again with a sigh. "I... I think, perhaps... I was so lucky that Christophe felt as I did... But Yuuri, I have no idea how he thinks, how his people think. I'm afraid Yakov, more so than I was ten years ago. I was younger then, many were more focused on the war than they were on gossip."

Yakov paced around the study, thinking.

"I'm very fortunate to have you, you know my father probably would have killed me for how I am. And if not him, the villagers perhaps." Viktor sighed again, and put on weak smile. "I don't suppose you have any advice on this subject, hm, royal adviser?"

"Vitya, you know I'm not good on the subject of love, especially not.. your kind. This isn't my area; don't take anything I say so seriously. But I'll say, you shouldn't just... Burst out, you know. Ease into it. Christmas is coming up soon, you know the first day is today. If you want to do anything with him that might seem suggestive, do it where no one might suggest."

Viktor stood up once more and patted Yakov's shoulder. "You're a good man, Feltsman."

"Yes yes, that's all fine. Now boy, Mila's waiting for you in the baths, she's been there for a bit now. You have to look good when you go out today you know, the people haven't seen you in a while--"

"Hold on," Viktor interrupted, "what am I doing? I'm going out? But it's my birthday, I wanted to stay in--"

"No, you're going into town to greet the locals. They'll probably give you presents, don't complain, go wash up."

Mila's expression brightened when she saw Viktor coming down the stairs to the baths. She sat down her baskets of perfumes and soaps to meet him.

"Now my lord, before you say anything, the reason nothing's ready is because there's someone in there already." She said quickly, her hands raised defensively.

Viktor pushed her aside gently and made his way to the baths. "No matter, I'm sure they're nearly done. If not, the baths were made to be communal, a fine relaxing meeting place. If they bothered you so, you could have kicked them out."

"But, see, I couldn't do that to _him_.." Mila muttered.

At the far side of the baths, Viktor saw him. His eyes immediately flew to the picture of a tiger, crawling down his shoulder to his back. Viktor had never seen anything like it, like a colored brand perhaps, or stubborn paint? It was colored simply red and black, bright in the dim, chandelier-lit cavern.

Yuuri turned around and yelped when he saw Viktor, immediately falling back into the water to submerge himself in embarrassment.

"A-ah! Viktor my lord! Apologies! I will leave soon!" Yuuri said, his eyes wide and his face red.

Viktor was about to say something like "No, I would rather you stay" but Mila shot him a look that shut him up before he could utter a word. She waved politely to Yuuri as he climbed out of the pool to grab his clothes.

"You know full well you'd be too distracted by him, we must hurry. You spent too long talking to that old man." She muttered, unbuttoning Viktor's coat.

"He seems bigger, you know, more stocky or thick with out all those clothes on." Viktor muttered, not listening. "Soft too, though don't be mistaken, I'm not opposed to him losing some weight.."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" She tossed his coat to the floor. "Arms up." She added, pulling his loose shirt over his head.

"Nothing, nothing I suppose." Mila gave him a look she gave often, one that said something like _I can tell you're hiding something but I won't pry_.

Viktor stopped out of his boots and tossed his wool stockings at Mila's face. She threw one back at him, and it ended up in the water.

"Now look what you've done..."

"It's not like there aren't royal seamstresses who can whip you up a new one in an hour." She picked up his strewn-about clothes and put them in a pile. Then she pushed him into the water, laughing loudly at his expense.

"If you were anyone else I would be a lot angrier you know, Babicheva, watch yourself."

She emptied a bottle of perfume in the water, throwing out the last bit at Viktor's face. "I can't watch myself, I'm too busy watching your hair recede into your head." She pointed at his forehead, his hair was slicked back. Viktor covered it with his hands quickly.

"You're a child, Mila."

"And what are you?"

"I'm 28 today you know." Viktor said, his hands on his hips.

"Oh, you remembered! I thought you forgot your own birthday, old man." She chuckled. "Get back over so I can wash your hair and get you out faster, there will be people waiting again."

Viktor sat on a ledge carved from the rock in the water. "Who exactly, do you know?"

"Yuuri I think, you're taking him into the village. That's why he was down here earlier probably, wanted to get ready to greet the people. Poor guy, I hope he finds his was back alright, he can't see for shit it seems." Mila muttered idly as she washed Viktor's hair.

"What do you mean he can't see?"

"Well, he can read I think, I mean if you had a group of people stand a few meters away he couldn't tell who was who. Master Feltsman and Master Plisetsky are like that too I believe."

Viktor turned around to face her. "Well, can we do anything about that?"

Mila shrugged. "Maybe there an apothecary or something that can help him. Head underwater, please." Viktor held his breath and disappeared so Mila could get soap out of his hair.

"You've gotten me all rather excited for this now, before I was bored with the idea a little. The Christmas season is upon us you know, with him coming along I'll be able to see what he wants!"

"You buy him enough gifts already-"

"One pair of boots, Mila, one!"

"-you spoil him. He's your ambassador, your secretary of the empire, not your girlfriend."

Viktor sighed. "Are we done yet?"

"Sure, get out. I have to leave to get you another set of clothes, so hold on." 

\----

 

The only villagers Yuuri had seen before this day were the few back in November when he arrived, when the snow was only half s foot high. Now, if they treated him like they had back then, Viktor's men might put them in stocks or the dungeons. It seem to him that anyone who spoke negatively about the king or those he cared about were punished; is that why everyone lined the streets, cheering? How many were faking their positivity?

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, sitting next to him in the sleigh, noticing his discomfort. "Do you like your clothes today?" He asked, trying to distract him from whatever was troubling him.

"O-oh, yes, this green is very charming." His coat was embroidered with green thread in the shape of a forest about the bottom of it. "I think your hat looks funny, like an animal is sleeping on your head." He pointed to Viktor's fur cap.

"And your scarf looks like a fox sleeping on your shoulders- it's one of my favorites, very warm, a beautiful one. I expect we'll shop a lot today."

Their sleigh came to a halt at the bottom of the hill, where the real village began. Shops lined the street, with small houses forming the outer border. Viktor was pointing out certain shops along the road, saying things like "they have the most wonderful vodka in the summer" and "the owner of this one always gift the castle a beautiful rug for Christmas, his wife is amazing on the loom". The sleigh stopped in the middle of the town square, where a small Christmas fair had been set up. A few booths were selling wreaths of holly and small Nativity scenes, hand painted with care.

Viktor hopped out of the sleigh, and held Yuuri's hand to help him along. A group of very snuggly-dressed children ran up to meet them. A little girl handed Viktor a snowman made from small stacked snowballs.

"Merry Christmas my lord sir!" She squealed.

"Merry Christmas to you as well." Viktor replied to her, smiling brightly, before she ran away to her parents. He turned to Yuuri. "Now, what say you about taking a stroll down the way?"

"What say I... oh, yes, that sounds very fine. I am afraid I don not have much money though.." Yuuri muttered.

Viktor waved the comment away. "It doesn't matter, they'll give it to us for free, it's their duty as my subjects." He said simply.

"But.. Viktor, that is not right! You must pay, you cannot just accept anything as a gift! The people need money!"

"Fine then, only because you said so." Viktor huffed. "I get to choose the first shop though. Might you say you have trouble seeing?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. "Perhaps? I never thought about such an idea. Why do you ask?"

Viktor grabbed his hand and started off towards the street. "Because I am getting you your first Christmas present! My servant told me of your disability in seeing, and of a jeweler who aids those like you!"

"I-I do not think it a disability-- please slow down, you are very quickly..."

Viktor hadn't realized he'd been running, he stopped to see confused faces upon the villagers. "

"You seem very excited..."

"I like being outside where I don't have duties. All I was told to do today was be with you and meet people, which are my favorite things- which means they aren't duties."

"I am your favorite thing?" Yuuri said quietly.

"Being with you is a favorite thing I meant. You are kind, and sweet, and good." Viktor told him. "Here, we are going to buy you some spectacles." He pushed open the door.

The shop smelled like a wine cellar-- dank and like minerals, but faintly sweet. Yuuri could see the tiniest of sparkles in the wooden floor, probably from cutting rocks and precious stones. Shelves on the walls held necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings, and pairs of small frames with glass in their wire holes. The shop certainly catered to a specific audience, a good two-thirds of the village wouldn't be able to afford any sort of wares that were sold there. This was a noble's place.

"Aha, my good Lord Viktor! A pleasure, a pleasure. No doubt I am your first stop today, hm?" A man said suddenly. Yuuri could see a small workspace through a door behind the counter.

"You are correct, Ivan. I am here because my treasured ambassador here has a problem."

Ivan came out from his workspace to greet them. He was a portly bearded man wearing a long wool coat that reached his ankles. He had sparkly dust in his beard and down his front. He shook Yuuri's hand vigorously. "Ambassador, the man responsible for the deal with those tribes from the south! I can't wait to get some Asian gold in here!"

"Ah, it was not all me who did it--"

"Yes, Yuuri, what a wonder he is, fantastic!" Viktor said, cutting him off. "It's amazing he did it all without being able to see..."

"I can see alright actually--"

Ivan brought his hand to his heart. "Amazing indeed! Well, lucky for you my lord, I have a fine invention for you!" He took a pair of spectacles off of the shelf. "The English, they've figured out that certain thicknesses of glass can alter how the eye sees. Here ambassador, put these on the bridge of your nose, they pinch."

Yuuri took the lenses and placed them on his nose and his eyes opened wide.

"Viktor... _dōshite watashi wa anata o hakkiri to mita koto ga nai nodarou ka--_ " Yuuri muttered, not noticing he was speaking outloud. "Sir Ivan, I have never seen the world like it is now. I cannot believe I thought the world was just naturally... Naturally not focused, but it was only me!"

Viktor shook Ivan's hand with a smile. "You will improve many peoples lives with these, I'm sure."

"O-oh, thank you my lord, thank you! Here, you needn't even pay! Your endorsement and happiness is enough." Ivan bowed his head.

Viktor caught the disappointed look Yuuri threw at him. He sighed. "I cannot allow these to be free, for you have put too much work into them." He tossed a small bag of coins into Ivan's hands.

"Oh, I'm ever so gracious, how kind! Thank you, thank you, I'll put this to helping more people! And thank you, lord ambassador, thank you for coming to my country." He shook Yuuri's hand until he was almost sure it would fall off. Yuuri smiled back and centered his glasses, they'd been shaken off-kilter. He was sure he had seen a tear in one of his eyes before he turned to leave with Viktor.

For a while the two simply walked around the town to let Yuuri take in the newly-unblurred winter wonderland. Bright cathedral towers looked more carefully made, beautifully ornate. He could see so much farther now, all the way down a street and even a bit more than that.

"Viktor, it is your birthday yet you are the one buying me presents!" Yuuri chuckled as they strode about the square. "You must let me give _you_ a present!"

"Oh no, your presence is a gift enough--"

"No it's not, do not try to keep me. I have my own money, I should use it." Yuuri said surely. "I believe I know what I want to do, however I need your help; you will bring me to the stores that sell what I need."

Viktor beamed. "You're going to make me something! Yuuri, that's so kind of you! I'm going to ignore the fact that you're ordering me around like we've switched occupations."

Yuuri chuckled. "Ignore that as you wish, what is important is finding some parchment, I do not think you have rice paper here."

"I don't even know what rice is."

They didn't have too much trouble finding what Yuuri needed thankfully, though some materials he needed weren't available, like bamboo. He was a bit of a sight coming into the castle, his arms full of paper and a few sticks. Viktor held only a small candle and two fresh perogies. He hardly noticed none of the passing people said anything like a simple "happy birthday". If it had been any time before then, he certainly would have.

Yuuri had decided he wanted to work on his gift in the library, that was where he spent most of his time, everyone knew. But just as Viktor was about to open the door for him, he froze.

"Please open it Vitya, there is a stick that is about to roll off..."

"O-oh, of course..." He opened the great doors and Yuuri sat his stuff down on the table.

"Are you... Not coming?"

Viktor looked up and down the hall, then stepped in. "Do you see this?" He pointed upward at the doorframe.

Yuuri nodded, confused. "A leaf?"

"This is called mistletoe. You find it on other plants, it has berries. You see, there's a silly tradition, I expect people have put it all over the castle by now... If two people cross underneath it, they must kiss."

Yuuri laughed. "How did that start?" Viktor simply shrugged. "So you waited so you would not have to kiss me?"

"W-well... It's not usually a thing for.. for two men to do, I wouldn't force you or anything of the sort. Kiss me, I wouldn't force you to--"

"That is nice of you. Would you mind getting me a knife, and some string?" Yuuri said, Viktor wasn't quite sure if Yuuri had heard what he said then.

"No, not at all. I shouldn't be long."


	7. Chapter 7

No one quite knew how it was possible for Viktor to go through the entire day and not have one inkling that he was getting a surprise party, especially since he had had surprise parties for the past three years. Most had an idea of why he was so distracted-- it was because of Yuuri, of course. He could do literally nothing for an hour and he would have Viktor's full attention. That was why they sent them out in the first place, to keep Viktor occupied.

It would have seemed suspicious to anyone, if they were suddenly forbidden from the kitchen, the dining hall, and the ballroom. But Viktor had just ignored that and went his merry way to find whatever Yuuri had sent him to get-- some twine or a knife or food or something.

So it turned out to be a wonderful surprise to the party-goers and servants that Viktor was utterly surprised himself. The amount of people there, the glittering Christmas trees, the decorations set up around the chamber-- Viktor apparently hadn't expected any of it, like he had forgotten it was his birthday.

Viktor took his seat at the head of the table like always, with Yuuri and the guests to the left, and Yakov with the court and knights to the right. He said a short prayer of thanks, (which made Yuuri feel somewhat uncomfortable for he didn't quite know what they were talking about) and a feast was brought out.

Now Yuuri when Yuri saw the feast from his first day in the castle, he had been in awe; his family would never have been able to have something like that. But this feast, this birthday feast... Not even Emperor Gosai would have so much food, and so many friends to eat it with him. Yuuri could only name some of the foods being passed around-- roast pork, goose, borsch, perogies, and some berries and vegetables.

"That's sochivo, a porridge made with dried berries and wheat. On Christmas eve, in the next month, someone will throw some up in the air so that it sticks to the cieling, it'll mean we'll have a good harvest." Viktor pointed to a large bowl. He took a tray from Yakov and passed it to Yuuri. "These are pies full of vegetables, like cabbage and mushrooms and potatoes."

"This is so much..." Yuuri muttered, taking a slice and passing the tray.

"Oh just wait until Christmas comes!" Viktor grinned.

"I thought this was Christmas?"

"No, there's twelve days, then real Christmas is in January, when people from all over the empire come, and many of the villagers from below as well! It's the best celebration of the year, my birthday is hardly anything! Last year, Yakov almost got drunk out of his mind off of some vzvar he had that someone put vodka into."

"What is--" Yuuri was about to ask what that was, but he was interrupted by cheers before he could. Everyone's attention was focused on the great oak doors to the dining hall, their yells quickly quieted.

A single knock was heard, echoing through the chamber. Then another, and another, then it became a beat like a drum, getting louder and louder, just behind the doors. Yuuri turned to look at Viktor, his eyes sparkled like his wide smile.

With a BOOM the doors blasted open, and cheers rang out again. Women dressed colorfully, in purple and yellow and red danced their way in, leaping and laughing. Their cheeks and lips were bright and eye catching, their skirts reminded Yuuri of the colorful cathedral from the village. Three men carrying drums walked in next, hitting out a lively beat, accompanied by a few floutists. The guests clapped along to the beat and the women danced and jumped around the table.

"Who is ready for a show?" A man yelled, standing on the table. The people cheered, though Yuuri thought he heard more men than women. "The lovely ladies of the Lagginhorn tavern have come to entertain you all, looking more beautiful than ever! What do you say my good 28-year-old Lord, will you let them?"

The room was quiet, waiting for his answer. Viktor looked at Yuuri, then at the man. "Well of course, I'd never turn down a Lagginhorn lady!"

The men laughed in agreement, and cheered. The man on the table brought up his arms. "Well ladies, go on!"

"Um, Viktor?" Yuuri spoke up.

"Hm?" He was watching the flowing deep red skirts of the woman nearest, she had a mischievous smile on.

"These people... They are concubines, aren't they?"

"Oh no, concubines are official, a royal thing, I don't think I have any of those... Maybe one or two in the past. No Yuuri, these are prostitutes. The Lagginhorn is a brothel from the next town, more of a city. They're well known enough, I expect a good number of the men here have "gone hunting with a friend" up there."

"Viktor, prostitutes are illegal." Yuuri said simply.

"Not in Russia right now they aren't. The English have messed with you, making you think sex is illegal and Christmas day is today. No, we're the right ones. Russia's usually right."

Yuuri tried to wrap his head around what he was hearing. "So you... You want abstinance, but also prostitution?"

"Yuuri, that doesn't matter right now, you don't need to care about that. Today is a fun day, we can talk about all that tomorrow if you wish. But as for now...." Viktor trailed off clearly distracted.

Yuuri rested his head on his fist, observing the chamber. A few women were hanging over the backs of the chairs, talking and laughing with the men sitting in them. Most were up and dancing around with all sorts of people. A noblewoman and her husband were dancing in a circle with one of the Lagginhorn ladies, bouncing up and down to the beat of the drums. It was a fine atmosphere, everyone had smiles on their faces, they were having fun.

"Will you not join them?" Yuuri asked Viktor.

"Not now, I'm trying... Come with me quickly if you will, then we'll dance." Viktor said to him, standing up out of his chain, holding his hand out for Yuuri's.

Viktor lead him through the crowd to the front of the hall, and stopped. His face turned into a huge smile, full of teeth and glee. He spread his arms out wide towards the band that had traveled along with the women.

"Chris!"

One of the drummers looked up at him. His eyes were a bright green, like spring, and his hair a fine blond. He had glasses on his nose too, not unlike Yuuri's. He smiled up at Viktor.

"Long time no see, my lord." Chris greeted, warmly.

Viktor laughed. "Skip the pleasantries, we are brothers!"

"Brothers, is that what you're calling us now?" Chris chuckled. "Who's this one here? How'd you score him?"

A slight tinge of pink graced Viktor's pale cheeks. "He's my-- my Royal Ambassador, the most trusted, Yuuri Katsuki. He's from the East."

Yuuri stuck out his hand for a shake. "How do you do?"

Chris returned the handshake with a smile. "Very fine, thank you. Viktor and I were very close a few years ago, before I decided to travel a bit, back to the west. I came back to Russia... What was it, two, three years ago? I started up this joint, the Lagginhorn Ladies, named after one of my favorite sights."

"Where's that?"

"It's a mountain, in the Alps. Very beautiful, just like the people who work there. The most famous place of that sort in probably the whole of the empire."

"Congratulations, my friend." Viktor said. "How long are you staying? You aren't leaving tomorrow, are you?"

"Ah," Chris began, "I think so. I apologise, you know it is a long ways from here back to the brothel."

"It's fine, fine. We'll have to visit you on out way to Moscow next time!"

"Are you a prostitute too?" Yuuri asked, some what bluntly.

"I think the term _male escort_ is more preferred, but essentially, yes. Why, do you need one?" He shot a wink at him. Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri took a step back. "No, I just-- I mean--"

Viktor clapped him on the back. "He's joking Yuuri, joking, though he's certainly got the figure for it! The only ones who need men like that are unfaithful wives and.. well other men, of course! No, you're ready just a simple musician, aren't you?"

"Well I wouldn't say simple, but I suppose so. I travel around with them, take care of the girls, make sure they're okay, healthy."

"He's also a wonderful skater! Beautiful, he just... _oozes_ this feeling, when you see him, he's beautiful, truly. A real shame you won't be staying long, we'd love to go out with you, wouldn't we?"

Yuuri nodded, he wanted to go skating again very much.

Chris sighed; Yuuri hadn't even noticed that all this time his hands had been moving in sync with the other drummers the whole time they'd been talking. "Yes well, all the more reason to come by then when you go for Moscow." He smiled kindly.

"Well, we'll stop bothering you now, a very fine time catching up with you. It seems most everyone's eaten their fill, so it'll be time for gifts soon, the best time surely." Viktor grinned excitedly.

"Go take your seat then, and happy birthday, m'lord."

Soon enough, the Lagginhorn Ladies retired to their rooms, needy of a good night's sleep for tomorrow's journey. They blew kisses as they left, a few even took some of the single men up with them. But the festivities were far from over.

Guests piled their gifts on top of the table in front of Viktor's seat. It took him the better part of an hour to open them all, most resulting in an expensive trinket, a clothing item, a jeweled weapon, or art. He received a few loaves of fresh bread with nuts from the wife of the man who gave Yuuri his glasses, and an earring was sent in from the man Viktor bought Yuuri's boots from. Even Evgeni and Aslan sent something, a simple wooden bow (however it looked like it might snap in half if you tried to use it in battle).

Another round of dancing ensued, until almost all the wax of the candles had melted down, and all the mead was gone. Everyone was rosy-cheeked by the end, tired and giggly, and stumbling. Some servants had to go home with some people to make sure they made it alright in the night. A few passed out and were taken up to the bedrooms to rest until morning. The smarter people left before then, right after Viktor thanked them for whatever they gave. In the end, a good 15 people were sleeping upstairs, 23 servants had gone out to guide people home, and some 26 people _thought_ they could do it on their own. 24 of them were right.

"Oh, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, admiring a lynx scarf someone gave to him.

"Yes?"

"What was it you were making today anyways? Did you finish?"

Yuuri's eyes opened wide. "I nearly forgot! Where is the nearest balcony, I will meet you there."

Viktor pointed out to the left. "There's one a few hallways that way, outside the gold room, you know, the fancier ballroom?"

Yuuri nodded, and rushed to his room. This was the fastest he'd ran in a long time, and he was able to remember all the turns. In no less than 5 minutes, he arrived in the gold room. He took another minute just to admire the chamber; full of gold leaf, a painting on the cieling of God creating mountains, mirrors lining the walls with tall candles in their holders.

"What is that?" Viktor said when Yuuri finally made it there.

"A lantern, made from parchment and birch. Usually it is bamboo and rice paper, but this should do, I hope. When I was in China for a few months, I met a young sailor man, Guang Hong, we made paper lantern together."

"Where will you hang it from? This balcony?" Viktor gestured outward. "You didn't bring any string with you though..."

"No, it floats. Here," he handed Viktor a stick. "I need to light it on fire."

A few flint-and-steel clicks later, a small flame came to life. Yuuri handed the lantern to Viktor, and lit it himself.

"Here, you can let it fly." Yuuri passed the lantern into Viktor's hands.

"It's really light!"

Yuuri laughed. "It is only paper, sticks, metal, and a candle."

Viktor held the lantern over the balcony, looking to Yuuri for reassurance. Yuuri gave him a smile and a nod, and Viktor tossed it gently into the air. The watched in amazement as it sailed over the balcony and directly into the snow.

Yuuri stared at down at the lantern, and yelled out a swear in Japanese.

"Oh Yuuri..." Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, also looking down. He could see a faint curl of smoke coming up from the wreckage. "It was beautiful, really beautiful!"

"I did not think it would work, it was not light enough..."

"I thought it was plenty bright!" Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri gave him a pity smile. "Yes, I suppose." He sighed, looking down at the lantern again, then at the moon. "It is very late, and cold, if we stay out a minute longer I think we'll freeze."

"That's because you're only wearing one coat! I grabbed another on the way, I can give you my scarf if you want." Viktor unfurled the lynx pent and placed it around Yuuri's shoulders. "Is that better? You can have it if you want, I have many more in my room."

"A-alright... But it is still late, I am tired..."

"Of course, of course, sorry. I'll let you go then, you can find your room?"

Yuuri smiled. "Yes Vitya, I can. I have gotten better at memorizing the castle. Thank you for the offer."

"No problem..." Viktor watched as Yuuri turned around to open up the door, eyes fell on the top of the door frame. He felt like his eyes might pop out of his head, like his heart was beating at a gallop. _If this is a sign God, I am truly blessed._ he thought.

"W-wait!" He ran to grab Yuuri's shoulder before he walked too far into the room. "That-- that's mistletoe, it's, uh--" he pointed behind him.

"Oh, I must have missed it."

"Remember, what it--"

Yuuri kissed him quickly on the lips, a peck; Viktor felt he might faint. "Yes Vitya, I do." he said, straight-faced. "Goodnight now? Will you let me go to sleep?"

"Y-yeah... Yes, sure, go to sleep, goodnight Yuuri."

Viktor stood there for a minute, watching him walk away and disappear from his sight.

_Truly blessed indeed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long on this! I had a bit of a time trying to figure out things, and not a lot of time to write because of school things. The next chapter _should not_ take so long! Enjoy!

No one knew about the kiss. Yuuri had pushed it to the back of his mind, only thinking about it in the middle of the night, when he was staring up at his ceiling trying to sleep. For Viktor, every time he saw Yuuri or met with him it was the only thing he could think of; A few times he even caught himself staring at Yuuri's lips.

Viktor could only imagine what could happen if word got out that he had shared a kiss with another man. Riots, rebellion, desertion. His time with Chris had raised some eyebrows, but most let it slide because they were young. Viktor was king now, he had the empire at his hands, he couldn't allow such a scandalous thing to get out.

A few times, Viktor considered talking to Yuuri about it, but he was afraid it would make Yuuri worry or confuse him. He remembered Yuuri didn't seem too uncomfortable that night, what if it was common place in his country, what if, maybe--

"M'lord?"

"Wha- oh. Sorry." Viktor pushed his hair out of his face and sat upright. He was in the dining hall, in his seat at the head of the table.

"That's the stress getting to you, isn't it." The head servant woman said said, giving a caring smile. "I know how you feel, I had to have a bit of mead during breakfast to keep me focused." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry Natalia, what were we talking about?"

"Oh, of course m'lord," she cleared her throat, "it was preparations for tonight's Christmas celebration?"

"It already-- what happened to the rest of the week? What do you mean it's Christmas day?" Viktor cried.

"I-it is Christmas day, that's what I mean, we're a trying to get things ready for tonight. I was asking how many trees you'd like to be brought in the hall, and what color banners you'd like in here." She was shaking slightly.

Viktor let out a heavy exhale and leaned back in his chair. This seemed to calm Natalia down a little. "Golden banners are fine, I think five trees on each side should be good too, with glass and silver ornaments."

Natalia clapped her hands. "Sounds stupendous m'lord. I'll bring the orders to Master Yakov then." She bowed quickly. "Best wishes, I do hope you get into the spirit of things! Merry Christmas, my king!"

"Oh, Natalia?"

She turned around. "Yes m'lord?"

"Yuuri is in the library, correct?"

"Of course, it's almost his second bed chamber. Shall I send word you're coming to see him?"

"That is not needed, thank you."

Viktor couldn't remember the last time since his birthday that he'd talked to Yuuri, just the two of them... He was just 28, he couldn't possibly be having memory loss at this age! Unless.. Yuuri had been avoiding him for some reason? Viktor sighed and rubbed his eyes, before leaving the table. He found Yuuri hunched over a book, writing down things with a quill.

"That's Japanese, isn't it?" He made Yuuri jump, creating an unwanted line of ink across the paper.

"Yes... I should write in Russian, so that my hands get used to it..." He looked up at Viktor with a smile. "Good afternoon, Vitya."

Viktor returned the smile. "As to you, Yuuri-kun!" He felt proud of himself for that.

Yuuri laughed slightly and pulled out the chair next to him. "You sound like my friends from home."

"Is that bad?" Viktor took a seat, resting his chin on his hands.

Yuuri leaned back in his chair. "Hm... I suppose not. It is funny to hear you say that, and other things in my language, I don't know if I like it or not. Was there something you needed? It had been a few days since we last spoke, I assumed you were busy."

"I want to talk to you about tonight's celebration."

Yuuri grinned and pushed up his glasses, they had fallen down his nose while reading. "Oh, yes! It sounds very fun, you invite the entire village, correct?"

"Yes, but--"

"Oh my, that is many people, so many... How do they all fit?"

"There are two ballrooms-- but that's not important now!" Viktor huffed, remembering why he came to talk to him. "Yuuri, this is the biggest gathering of the year, this is your biggest moment. I," he placed his hand on his chest dramatically, "am taking it upon myself to make you even more stunning for tonight."

"How do you mean?"

Viktor thought. "Well, you'll have to take a bath to wash your hair so that we can style it first."

"Will... Will you be coming with?"

He felt his cheeks warm. "Well, it's more of a servants job to clean--"

"I meant as in joining me, because we are friends." Yuuri interrupted. He closed his book and set the quilt back into the ink bottle. "At home, the onsens would be very busy this time of year, many people in the springs at once. I also recall you saying that something of the same sort happens there too. Unless--"

"No! It's fine, if you wish me there, then your wish is my command."

Yuuri chuckled. "A fine king you are, taking orders from people below you." He joked.

Yuuri only realized what he had requested when he began to undress. He had never considered the fact that he'd have to see Viktor's... And Viktor would see his... Yuuri cursed his on-the-spot thinking.

"Is something wrong? You look concerned..." He heard Viktor say behind him. Yuuri felt conflicted; surely, Viktor Nikiforov, grand ruler of the Russian Empire was standing naked behind him, Yuuri couldn't just greet him as an equal!

"I am- it--" Yuuri sighed, internally screaming. he could feel every drop of blood rushing to his cheeks to make them red like roses. He looked at him. Gods, Viktor was attractive, he had the body of a man Yuuri could never imagine himself having. How was a man of his status and stature _not married_? If the girls of the town knew how he looked, they'd throw themselves at him in a heartbeat.

"I'll push you into the water if you don't move, we're on a tight schedule here." Viktor said, arms akimbo. 

"Schedule?"

"Yes, see, you must be clean so we can do your hair, then figure out an outfit, have it tailored-- because I'll be giving you one of mine, it can't possibly fit perfectly-- teach the basics of waltzing, and a few group dances of course, but those aren't too hard."

Yuuri rubbed his face and sat down in the bath. How could it be so warm in winter, Yuuri had no clue. He imagined a little colony of bearded trolls underneath the baths, using bellows to heat up a massive fire. That thought made him smile a little.

Viktor emptied a bottle into the baths, then he grabbed a few towels and tossed them to Yuuri. "Move the water around from where I poured the soap so that it spreads."

"What is the scent?"

"Roses, I think. Rather common usually, but because they're all dead at this time we should seem special. This is the time of year everyone puts on their best. You'll see regular peasants wearing generations-old gold, and little children in fresh dresses made just for this occasion."

Yuuri dipped down into the water to wash his hair. How could it get so messy when all he did was stay inside a cold castle? Yuuri came back up and nearly laughed. The water made Viktor's forehead glisten, like he was a balding old man.

"Do you think you're ready now, Yuuri? We must choose your clothes soon." Viktor said, sounding much too professional.

"I suppose, alright."

And so, Yuuri spent the next full five hours trying on Viktor's clothes. Waistcoats, top coats, vests, stockings, shoes, scarves, gloves, rings, brooches. He had taken almost everything from his wardrobe and laid it all on the bed. The strategy Viktor had made was this: Yuuri was to try on a shirt, then every vest, with every waistcoat, every combination of accessories, stockings, and boots. Then a different shirt, and the same process again. He didn't quite understand why Viktor had so many shirts, but apparently Viktor could see the subtle differences.

Yuuri wasn't complaining, of course, he loved seeing Viktor so focused, especially focused on making Yuuri look good. If he had done it by himself, without the king, he would have just worn the same outfit as the days before. Viktor pointed out that no man should ever have to wear the same things for days on end like that.

"We're getting close to the perfect outfit, I can feel it." Viktor said after a long silence, broken only by a few _hmms_. Yuuri had been wearing the same shirt and trousers for a while, so that must have meant Viktor had found a good combination.

"I think I've narrowed it down to three options." Viktor held up a tighter-looking black waistcoat with silver thread details and a red inside, then a fine sparkly dark blue-looking for a more formal occasion, and a bright blue one with white and gold that reminded Yuuri of the bright cold morning.

"If you like the black one, you'd probably have to wear different boots and trousers, but the other two would be fine with the boots with silver I bought you..." Viktor added.

"I think--"

"Of course, the black one!" Viktor decided for him, throwing the other two options behind him.

"Well-- alright."

Viktor dug through the pile and tossed a pair of taller black boots and darker pants at him. "Here, change. You can keep the shirt on." He helped Yuuri through the top coat as he was pulling up the new pair of pants and boots. He fished throughout his vanity for some accessories, and come back with a crystal brooch and some silver rings. He pinned the brooch to Yuuri's left, right above the embroidered silver designs and out the rings on Yuuri's fingers himself. He considered piercing Yuuri's ears just for the occasion, but decided against it-- it would probably get infected.

"We are complete!" Viktor beamed. "My lord, Yuuri...! Here, look in the mirror at yourself! And everything seems to fit nicely, I won't have to call the seamstresses! You will be the single most beautiful man there, you'll draw everyone's eyes, I'm sure!"

"...I believe no ones eyes will be upon me, for they will all be for you." Yuuri mumbled. "I mean, because you are their monarch." He added hastily.

Viktor laughed and forcefully turned Yuuri to the mirror. "You _must_ look at yourself! I'll fix your hair as you observe too."

Yuuri turned to the mirror, and was taken aback. He almost didn't recognize himself! He looked like... Well, he'd never seen anyone who looked like him. It was something entirely new. His coat seemed to slim his body, and his trousers seemed too tight-- or maybe they were supposed to be like that? Viktor was combing back his hair, using a bit of oil to keep it in its place. He slicked it back out of his face, and took Yuuri's glasses off of his nose.

"I love it." Viktor breathed, looking at Yuuri's face in the mirror. "You'll surely attract.. all the young women of the town will surely fall in love with you."

Yuuri chuckled. "I do not think I want that..." Viktor raised his eyebrows. "That is too many women to court!" 

Viktor chuckled with him.

"What about you now? You must find your perfect outfit as well!" Yuuri looked back at him with a concerned expression. _'Good Lord, is he sweet'_ , Viktor thought with a smile.

"Don't you worry, my lovely friend, I already have an idea. Though, I cannot decide what scarf, or perhaps cape? Cloak? Some kind of fur would really set it off, hold on, I'll dress quickly.

He undressed in front of Yuuri (rather on purpose) and pulled on a dark shirt and pants. He scoured the pile of clothes for a fine magenta coat with gold. 

"More of a summer coat, but I like to be bright in these bleak months." Viktor said as he was pulling it on. "Now, should I wear fox, wolf, bear, or mink?"

Yuuri reviewed his options. "A great white bear cloak I think would make you look most regal, my lord." He was thinking back to their first encounter, seeing him in that big, polar bear cloak, lounging on his throne.

"I believe gates open in... An hour? That sounds right, though I have no idea the time. The moon is not yet out, I see." Viktor muttered. Yuuri looked out the window too; how could Viktor see anything in the this dark, cloudy, weather of January?

"Oh, I almost forgot! You don't know any dances!" Viktor exclaimed, taking Yuuri's hands in his own.

"Well, in England I think I learned something..." He held Viktor's hands in a formal way and tried to replicate the steps his friends had taught him. _'Forward, back, right, left?'_ Everything his had learned had been forgotten mostly.

"The waltz is most important, because is basic I think." Viktor exclaimed. "Here, put your hand on my waist, you'll play the man's part."

In replace of music, Viktor simply hummed and sang a little so that Yuuri could get a feel for tempo and how things would flow. He commented many times on how Viktor should sing in a choir, That made Viktor smile and blush. A few times, Yuuri stepped on Viktor's feet, but eventually he got the hang of it all. It took him about an hour, but he did do it.

"Vitya, the guests are arriving!" The two heard Yakov's gravelly voice outside the door. Where had all the time gone? "You must make your way to great them!"

Viktor turned to Yuuri with a grin. "Ready to greet the masses?"

Yuuri smiled back. "I suppose."

 

To most everyone involved, the whole night from then on seemed a bit of a blur. Most of what Yuuri would remember consisted of wild dancing, the best food he had had in a long time, and wonderful presents. The few sober men and women present remembered it like this:

Almost every man and woman who lived in the city below attended the party. Aristocrats and others who could afford the trip came from Moscow and the west. The first ballroom was decorated entirely in warm gold, with enormous diamond chandeliers hanging from the great ceiling. A mural of Jesus in heaven was painted above, with saints all around him. The second ballroom had silver and precious stones embedded in the walls, in a sort of mosaic pattern. Silk from the orient hung from the rotunda. Both were equally busy, and beautiful.

The dining hall was considerably less populated, and had multiple tables rather than just a single long one like usual. Servants were busy rushing about, some of the guards had volunteered to help out, weaving in and out of the decorated trees and tables. Certain groups hung around different tables, mostly split in class. A group of noblemen stood around a table, making snide comments about the common folk's "shabby dress wear". A group of common folk's stood and made snide comments about the "uncaring first class".

"The king isn't uncaring, of course. He's very caring." One of the commoners added, for good measure.

At some point during the night, bells rang for everyone to gather in the dining hall. Viktor made his way in, looking rather rosy-cheeked already. He handed his new ambassador a gift, some silver and black ice skates, with golden blades like his own.

"I thought he was the adviser honestly, they spend so much time together. He can't be just an ambassador! I bet he just made up the country that Yuuri's from, he's definitely a Chinese." Some people whispered. "Japan? A lie created by the English, I think. There's nothing in that ocean but fishing boats."

Yuuri handed Viktor a multitude of small gifts, including a paper bird, and a long paper with some characters of ink-- ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ ("It is your name, in my language!" Yuuri explained.) Viktor had thrown himself on Yuuri in a hug, thanking him for such thoughtful gifts. The guests were confused, they didn't understand what anything was.

Pies and cookies made from what small supply of sugar the castle had came in in the hands of servants. Pitchers and kegs of vodka and mead were carried in, and before they knew it, a large group dance was taking place in the dining hall. They all held hands and skipped and jumped in time, some people singing words to the song. Yuuri was swept away in the dance, relying on Viktor to keep him right. Yakov and some other guards eventually chased them out into one of the ballrooms.

Viktor danced with a few girls that night, some noble and some common. Some girls tried to get with Yuuri, essentially taken in by his clothing choice. The band played a simple waltz, and in that song Yuuri danced with 4 different people. They had been right-- Yuuri was definitely the belle of the ball that night.

"And now, as the moon is highest in the sky, it's time for the traditional King's Dance!" The conductor announced at some point. A good third of the people were rather drunk then. The girls gathered in groups, some tearing down each other and others building each other up.

"No, Katrina, he'll definitely choose you! You're the prettiest out of us all! Your mother is the best seamstress in town, you have the most beautiful dress!" Said one girl to her friend.

"Get out of my way! I am a freaking duchess, he had to pick me! I bought this dress from the Swedes! Do you even know what my father, _the Duke of Poddel'noye Mesto_ had to do?" Said another girl, to someone who was not her friend.

"Vitya, come up here and pick your lady." Yakov said to him, dragging him up to where his throne was. The silver ballroom had been created first, so most traditional celebrations happened there. There were two thrones, for the king and his queen, each a good 300 years old.

Viktor, having had a few mugs of mead and cups of vodka, was rather drunk, and therefore didn't care about opinions.

"Uhh... That one." He pointed at the crowd.

"My lord, that's Yuuri."

"That one." He kept pointing at Yuuri.

"Sir, he is a man. You must pick a girl." Yakov insisted. The room was dead silent. People in the golden ballroom began to file in to figure out why everything was so quiet.

Viktor got out of his throne, and made his way towards Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't as drunk as Viktor, but he was on his way.

"Vitya, I'm not a girl, you cannot dance with me!" Yuuri laughed, pushing him away a bit.

"But, we kissed under mistletoe! And, and we danced earlier!" Viktor whined.

The few sober people standing around them gasped. "Kissed? Did he say kissed? Why were they dancing?"

"I'm the king, Yuuri, the emperor, tsar, whatever word you like, they all mean the same thing, and I want to dance with you!" Viktor said, grabbing Yuuri's hand. He never liked having to use that excuse, it was cheep.

"A-alright then..."

The people formed a circle around them, and the band played wearily. Viktor took one of Yuuri's hands in his and places the other hand on Yuuri's waist.

"You only taught me the girl part." Yuuri whispered as they waltzed awkwardly around the ballroom.

"It's not that hard to learn, you just follow me."

Viktor swept him across the floor as the flutes and harpsichord played away. The ladies of the crowd felt confused, unwanted. _'Must have not been pretty enough, if Viktor chose a man instead of one of us'_ was the collective thought.

Yakov was positively freaking out, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen after this scene. _'A mob could form and chase him out, a revolution, a riot, people in the streets coming to get him for a crime of sodomy... Or they could forget...'_

Viktor's cheeks were so rosy from alcohol and plain old infatuation that you could have spotted him in a snow storm by how red they were. His mouth was in a constant smile, and his eyes twinkled like stars. Yuuri looked embarrassed, afraid of the crowd, his cheeks too were rather red. He didn't often meet Viktor's eyes, bit when he did, they made him feel such happiness.

"I want to kiss you again." Viktor whispered as the song was closing, so that only Yuuri could hear.

"But... But you cannot... Viktor..."

"Well, I don't think I'll do it in front of everyone here, they'd have me stoned if I did that." He said with a nervous laugh. "But later, probably."

"But..."

"We kissed under the mistletoe before , don't you remember? Is that so different?"

Yuuri thought. "I... I suppose not... But you said mistletoe is a tradition, and should not be avoided!"

"I said it was a tradition, you made that other part up. Traditions can be broken, you know." Viktor grinned. The song suddenly ended, and Viktor let go of Yuuri's hands. The crowd clapped awkwardly, insure if they really should or not. Yakov rushed down and dragged the two young men out into the hall.

Yakov's face was big and red, he looked like he might explode.

"God damn you, Viktor!" He cried. Viktor kept grinning. He hadn't noticed he was holding Yuuri's hand now, and neither did Yuuri.

"Is something a problem?"

"I cannot... Viktor Nikiforov, I cannot _fucking believe_ what kind of stunt you pulled out there. Can you imagine what your parents would have done?"

"Of course I can, I did the same thing a few years ago with Christophe."

Yuuri looked at him, wildly confused. _Christophe?_

"You were 16! Everyone played it off as a joke! This was not a joke! This was very..."

"Homosexual, is the word." Viktor provided.

Yakov made a sound of frusturation, like a growl. "I told you, I wouldn't meddle in affairs of love, but Vitya... No one will let this slide. You'll lose hold of your kingdom."

"Not if Yuuri becomes my queen, and we rule cooperatively with iron fists!" Viktor said, now realizing he was holding Yuuri's hand. He didn't let go. "Some of that was a joke."

Yakov took a deep breath. "I cannot deal with this right now. you're too intoxicated, nothing you're saying is making any sense. I must console the young Yuri, someone told him that that. Otabek would be here for the party, and he's very disappointed."

Viktor waited until Yakov was gone to talk to Yuuri more. Yuuri was currently drinking from a mug of probably ale-- when had he gotten that? They weren't holding hands anymore.

"Would you like to kiss now?" Viktor asked him sweetly.

" _Nani_?"

"A kiss?"

"Oh..." Yuuri smiled, his face was as red as raspberries. He nodded. _Anata wa..._ pretty." Yuuri said, before leaning in-- or more, falling-- onto Viktor's face with his lips pursed. Viktor held him by his shoulders to make sure he didn't fall over as their lips meshed. Few people coming out of the ballroom noticed the two, but those who did certainly wouldn't fail to tell their friends:

"Our king, Viktor Nikiforov, kisses _men_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I had like 1k written down for a good few weeks then I changed it all and wrote this in three days it's fine I like this better than what I had happy thanksgiving Americans

Now, they had both been rather drunk. They didn't remember much. But Lord knows, Yuuri was kept up for quite a few nights, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of Viktor. During their language lessons in the day time, Yuuri found his eyes drifting towards Viktor's lips when he spoke. Viktor noticed this of course, and made sure to leave a kiss on his hand or cheek whenever time was up.

The staff and some of the court was used to this, Viktor was usually over-affectionate. They had seen the same things happen when Christophe used to be at the castle, and hadn't thought too much of it then. The few people that weren't used to it, were the ones to worry about.

The month of January passed quickly, maybe because it all seemed rather uneventful. The only big things that happened were a week-long snowstorm, a small kitchen fire that singed a few boots, and a foolish merchant who got so frostbitten he had to get some fingers cut off. He was sleeping in a bedroom on the second floor. He was from Kiev, bringing wares that he had traded with the Polish. They wouldn't be able to send him out for a while because of the snow.

Sometime around the beginning of February, as Yuuri was going to go to bed, he found his room was empty. All his things-- his clothes, books, and knickknacks from England, China and Thailand were gone. It looked as it had the first day he had arrived.

He told Yakov his stuff had been stolen. He blamed the Kievan merchant.

Yakov massaged his temples. "Did Viktor not tell you? We're moving." Yakov said simply.

"Moving? But it is winter, and--"

"I know."

"Did Viktor decide this on his own?"

Yakov dug around in his pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper. "You can read Russian now, right?"

Yuuri nodded, taking the paper.

_A Threat, Upon the Life of Our Ruler: The Kingdom has finally fallen into the hands of Satan just as we predicted with the coronation of our Ruler, and we will defeat him. Demons of Lust and Homosexuality have possessed Some, we know for sure. We will liberate them and Russia from evil._

Yuuri stared at the note for some time, reading it over and over. He didn't want to believe it. He felt like he was going to throw up. He felt like he was going to cry.

"We're fleeing to Moscow early, tomorrow. I apologise you were not told sooner, the note was received two days ago." Yakov took the letter back from Yuuri. "Usually we change residencies in March or April, but we must change now. I will remain here to keep things in order. Nikolai has told his grandson to protect you two. You will leave in the morning."

"The... The village thinks we are evil? That we are demons? Are... A-are they going to k-kill us?" Yuuri felt his face getting hot, he didn't want to cry.

Yakov patted his back, escorting him upstairs back to his room. "You and Viktor are very affectionate, which is different. They are afraid."

"Are they going to kill us?" he repeated again.

Yakov held his breath. "We will not let them."

Yuuri exhaled shakily. He shivered. "Who gave you th-the letter?"

"We don't know. I believe it was a group of a few nobles who were at the Christmas party last month, when you two were drunk. I imagine they've visited some times too, and they've probably seen you together as well."

"Oh my gods..." Yuuri ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it nervously. He felt so incredibly afraid, and sick, and cold and hot, and tired. "I must meet with him."

"He is probably asleep--"

"I do not care."

Yuuri stormed up the steps, a tear trickling down his face. He was saving it all for Viktor, he was going to burst into big sobs the moment he saw his face. He found the chamber door, and banged on it loudly. He wiped his wet face with his sleeve.

"Oh, Yuuri, is that you?"

"Viktor, I am coming in and I do not care if you object." He pushed open the door and, like he had sort of planned, burst into sobs. Viktor grabbed a coat from hi bed and threw it around Yuuri's shoulders to warm him, he looked cold. Viktor brought him into a deep hug.

"Oh my God Yuuri, what is it?" He squeezed Yuuri tight, holding his head against his chest.

"It is all your fault, it is all your fault!"

"What-- oh... Oh Yuuri, Yuuri..."

"We are g-going to die and it is all your f-fault." He cried into his shoulder.

"It's my fault?"

Yuuri nodded. "You are always kissing me and apparently that is not right and you like me too much and people do not like that and they are going to k-kill us, Viktor, because of all that. They are going to kill us!"

"We're going to Moscow, we're going to be ok."

"No we are not! It is very cold outside, and snowing, and we will freeze! People hate us! Why do you do this, why do you act like this?"

"Because I've fallen in love, Yuuri!" Viktor cried.

Yuuri sniffled quietly. "W-what kind of excuse is that?"

"The first time I saw you months ago, I loved you. I loved you at the party, I loved you at Christmas, I loved you during all those lessons we had in languages and people... they just don't understand!"

"B-but... But..."

Viktor pushed Yuuri away, holding him by his shoulders, making eye contact. "Every day, I've tried to spend as much time as I could with you. You're so kind and lovely and every girl should be in love with you as much as I am because you deserve everything." Viktor said, all in one breath.

"You... You should stop, people will hear and they will want to kill us too." Yuuri muttered, wiping his tears away.

Viktor laughed. "The castle doesn't care. When I was a teen-ager, Chris kissed me right on the mouth at dinner and no one thought anything at all. It's those aristocrats in town, the three or however many that saw."

"Are you saying that we are fleeing the area in the dead of winter... because of three people!?" Yuuri cried.

"We don't know who wrote that threat. We do know that they have power. We cannot take chances." Viktor said frankly.

"I... I know... I just..." Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist again. He was calming down now, accepting it all. "Gods..."

Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead and held him close. He smelled like pine trees. "You know," he spoke quietly, "You never really... I mean..."

"What?"

"I mean, I just told you I loved you, a lot. Do you think you'd like to respond to that?" His eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Well, I..." Yuuri breathed, looking away from him. "I think so... How should I respond? You changed the subject suddenly, that is not very good of you."

"The proper response would to confess to me as well, of course."

Yuuri exhaled sharply, and felt the blood rushing back into his cheeks again. "That is very blunt of you... Well, I suppose, of course I... well I would like to say I love you, I do not know if what I feel is love... I certainly like you very much, and I admire you immensely and you are very kind and.. well, you are rather attractive..." He laughed. "I think I really do love you, Viktor, I think I do."

Viktor started laughing too, Yuuri's was laugh contagious. He picked Yuuri up and swung him around suddenly like a giddy bridegroom on his wedding day. He placed a big smiling kiss on Yuuri's cheek. They both almost entirely forgot about the death threat in their sudden happiness.

"We should marry, and you shall be my queen. Yakov can marry us in Moscow, we'll turn our fleeing into eloping, and we'll start a new era, and no one will oppose our rule!" Viktor said, lifting him up high at the end.

"You are rather ambitious, you are." Yuuri chuckled.

Viktor set him back down on the floor, holding his hands. "Well, do you accept my proposal?"

Yuuri laughed again. "You need to calm down m'lord, you are forgetting all that is happening in the midst of this." His demeanor became more serious. "There is a _death threat_ , Viktor. We must focus on those matters first. We must finish getting our supplies and men ready for the journey."

"Ah, yes, o-of course." Viktor felt red, thinking of how dumb it was to propose just after a confession. "Yes, you are very right. We cannot be distracted. You should pack your favorite things, if any were missed by the servants. Yakov should have had them pack your clothes and warm things, they should be in the South wing of the castle."

"Thank you, m'lord." Yuuri bowed, and turned to leave.

"No! I have to kiss you again, you can't leave!" Viktor cried. "We're a couple now, I must kiss you as much as I can. And you don't have to call me that, remember!"

Yuuri snorted, and took Viktor off guard by kissing him first. "I have to go find my things now, let me leave! You're too giddy!"

Viktor fell back, smiling and defeated. "Fine, as you wish..."

 

 

The next day, they set out. No one was prepared for the early-February weather. Usually, the annual trip to Moscow was taken in late March, almost a full two months later. In the winter month, hardly anyone traveled. Only the armies in war were strong enough.

The procession to the west included 30 guardsmen, 15 servants, and the deputy Master of the House- or rather, Mistress. They took the Kievan merchant with them too, so that he wouldn't have to go alone sometime Everyone rode on big strong horses, and everyone was as bundled up in furs as the possibly could.

The cold ranged from 15° F in the day to -15° at night. In the beginning, Yuuri was able to appreciate the way the snow settles, how beautiful it was in the morning. By the end, everyone nearly hated it. To stay warm, they set up small tents and slept in first covered with snow for insulation. Yuuri found himself often in Viktor's tent for a bit of body heat. They used gunpowder to start fires with the wood the brought and a little bit of wood they found. For food, they had sailor's hardtack, dried meat, and brandy from the cellars.

It took a fortnight plus a few days to cross the country. If the men didn't have beards before they left, they certainly grew one on the trip. They made two stops, at small villages. Because the journey was rather last minute, the towns had no previous word of their arrival. It was quite the surprise. But, the procession was able to restock on some food, some horses were switched out, and Viktor was even given gifts. He received a small clay statue of a dog, and a ring made from copper.

When they were a day or two away, a few guardsmen set out on faster horses to the Moscow palace, to tell the servants there already to begin preparing. The moment everyone else arrived, they were led to their beds to sleep. The finest furs and wool blankets were piled for Viktor, as well as everyone else involved. Yuuri had no time to look around the palace, no time to greet the bounding, barking dog that came to sniff him. There would be plenty of time for all of that later. All Yuuri wanted to do, was rest.

 

He awoke to wet fingers. He jerked his hand up, and found dog that he had neglected looking back up at him with big brown eyes. It barked. Yuuri was utterly enchanted.

"Hello!" He said to the dog. The dog barked again. It jumped up on Yuuri's bed, licking at his face and stepping all over him. Yuuri laughed and tried petting it, tried calming it down. He'd seen dogs in England, and in China, but never one like this. Those dogs were hunting dogs, bread for specific purposes, with strong legs and loud howls. This one was all soft curly fur, and all it wanted to do was play.

"Makka!" Viktor cried, bursting into Yuuri's room. All be was wearing was his under shirt, a long chemise. His face had been shaved of the short beard he grew over time. Seeing his clean face made Yuuri remember the one he had grown, but according to how his face felt at that moment, it must have been shaved off while he slept. Viktor dove onto the bed and grabbed his dog up in his arms, which made it even more excited.

"Oh my God, it's been so long since I've seen you, hasn't it? Hasn't it?" He said in a high voice. Yuuri laughed at his display. He rolled over, repeated "I love you" to his dog, over and over again.

"What is its name? Yuuri asked him.

"Makkachin, he was a gift from some German duke I think, a while ago, in return for an alliance in case they somehow expanded this far. Much too cocky, I believe his kingdom was taken over. I have other dogs, but they're much too big and rowdy to allow them to run all over the castle. They're more for hunting, they're basically bears." Viktor told him, but it looked like he was telling Makkachin.

"Can I see them too?"

"Of course, we can probably go hunting tomorrow I think. You've got to see the city first, maybe we can take Makkachin out too ..." Viktor muttered. "The people of Moscow, there's probably some that don't know you exist. Yes, we'll definitely go out today. Have you eaten yet?"

"Vitya, I just woke up."

"Of course, right. I'll have the servants set up something for you while I get dressed, is that alright? They have more types of food here, since we're closer to the west, you know." Viktor smiled.

"Can it be a surprise?" Yuuri asked. What different types of things could they have anyway, it wasn't a different country. Different grains possibly? Maybe some fruit, or fish?

"I don't see why not. Someone will fetch you when it's ready then, you should get a bit more dressed as well, I think. There might even be some of my old clothes here too, if you want to look around." He winked. That meant it was intentional. He patted his dog on the head. "Come along, Makka!"

Makkachin barked and leaped from the bed to follow Viktor out the door.

"Oh, and good morning, Viktor!" Yuuri yelled from his bed.

"You mean, good afternoon!" He could hear Viktor's chuckle echoing in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri had determined that the Russians, though cut off from most of Europe, we're also obsessed with gold. He swore it covered every inch of the palace, not to mention the other buildings in the compound. The domes of the old churches in the yard were covered in gold, the archways had gold leaf, the spires and double-headed eagles that topped the towers were solid gold. It was astoundingly beautiful.

The Kremlin Palace had an entirely different aesthetic than the castle Yuuri had first arrived at. First of all, it was warm inside, for it was not made out of carved stone. Yuuri wouldn't have gotten out of bed if not for Viktor and his dog because he was simply too cozy. He had also become used to not knowing what time of day it was, as the castle hadn't had many windows. The palace here however, was full of them; Yuuri knew he would never have any trouble figuring out what time it was in Moscow.

With the addition of visible daylight, every fifteen minutes the bells of the Kremlin's old Spasskaya clocktower would ring through the compound, and make Yuuri jump halfway to heaven. The song of the clock tower bells bounced off the high white walls of the former fort, echoing through the yard. It was a beautiful sound.

"How do you like it here, compared to the mountains?" Viktor asked them as they walked Makkachin through the courtyard. "I personally prefer it myself."

"It is much more open here, I like that. Being in the castle was almost like being in a cave," Yuuri muttered.

"That could be because it was winter. I hardly go there in summer though, so I don't truly know how it is then. Perhaps I should change my schedule, so that we're here in winter and there in summer..." Viktor trailed off. "Or, if you wish, we could stay here year round, perhaps."

Yuuri waved his hands slightly in protest. "No no, I understand we must travel to oversee different parts of the kingdom. If we were to stay in one place, then the other would develop almost independently."

"Ah, of course..." Viktor muttered, with a weak smile.

They passed a few guardsmen walking by, who stopped to bow to Viktor.

"Yuuri, I was thinking... We should just, you know... Come out with it. Our newly-official relationship."

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. "What? Why? The people of Moscow will threaten us too then, and after that, then what will we do?"

Viktor laid a hand on his shoulder. "Think about it. If we came out with it, confessed our love, right in front of the high class of Russia. The problem at Christmas, was that we don't know who saw us. It was scarier because it was an unseen threatener."

"Are you saying the same thing would not happen here?"

"Well," Viktor muttered, "It could... But Yuuri, imagine, wouldn't it be funny if we were married, and we invited all the aristocrats? Imagine their faces."

Yuuri shook his head. "I... I do not know... I am afraid of it."

"My love, if we were married... You would rule beside me of course, you basically do right now. Anyone who opposed us then could be truly fought."

"A revolution would begin against us."

"And we would fight it."

Yuuri sighed. "Vitya, we just got here. I just want to relax, I want to go out into the city. Can we talk about this some other time? I apologise."

"Yes, yes, of course my dear." Viktor nodded rapidly. "I was wrong to force such stressful matters, I too, am honestly rather tired. Yes, let's tell Lilia that we wish the carriage to be readied."

"Actually, I would like to simply walk around."

Viktor was confused. "But, Yuuri, that's much slower--"

"Oftentimes, it is better to be slower. Is that alright?"

Viktor smiled. "Of course. Makkachin will get even more exercise then, too." He turned to wave and call over the guards that had passed over.

The two men jogged over to meet them. "Is something wrong, my lord?" Asked one of them.

Viktor chuckled. "Oh no, no, I just wanted to inform you that we are leaving the Kremlin to go out into the city. On foot."

"Would you like us to accompany you then?"

He looked to Yuuri for an answer. "No thank you. It is a safe city, is it not?"

"Surely, Lord Katsuki. Enjoy your time." The men bowed again, and continued their patrol of the grounds.

Yuuri grinned up at Viktor. " _Lord Katsuki?_ " he laughed. "Did you tell them to call me that?"

"I don't remember doing that, so I guess not. Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, I think it is fine. Though, warn me if I get too prideful."

Coming upon the Spasskaya tower gates, Viktor took off his hat and motioned for Yuuri to do the same. They passed through the tower quietly with a nod from the guard.

Viktor pointed up at a portrait set into the arch high above on the other side. "You see him? That is the _Spas Smolensky _, Jesus Christ. It was recently set into the tower, some few years ago I believe." He mused.__

__"Why did you take off your hat?" Yuuri asked._ _

__"Ah," Viktor began, "because the tower, it is disrespectful. It's something like tradition, everyone has always done it. You take off your hat and dismount your horse in respect to the king, to me."_ _

__"If it is out of respect to you, then why do it yourself?"_ _

__"Habit? Respect for past kings?" Viktor shrugged. "Come, across the bridge. Let's see the city." He held out his hand for Yuuri to hold. He hesitated, but ultimately took it. Viktor smiled._ _

__The streets of Moscow were clean of snow, that was the first surprise Yuuri saw. Viktor told him that in winter they employ some people to shovel it to the sides so that carts and carriages can make their way through. Another thing that surprised Yuuri was the amount of people outside. Back in the village in the mountains, not too many people dared to brave the cold; in Moscow, the streets were bustling with people walking and buying and selling._ _

__"Yuuri, some beer?" Viktor asked, swiftly bringing him to a cart with a keg and mugs. "Or maybe some pastries, pierogies, mince meat pies?"_ _

__"You do not need to spoil me with goods each time we venture out into town," Yuuri chuckled. He handed some of his own money to an old woman for a small cake. "I can do some things myself," he said._ _

__"Fine fine, as you wish, I understand." Viktor nodded, walking him through the rest of the market. "But, will you allow me one thing?" He held up one finger for emphasis._ _

__"One thing?"_ _

__"Yes, just one."_ _

__Yuuri sighed. "Alright. What is it then?"_ _

__"A surprise, you can't know until later. Would you mind going around on your own for a little while I try to find it?"_ _

__"Yes, Vitya, that is fine. Just go and get what you wish, I will... I think I would like to look at the building there." Yuuri pointed to the tall, colorful cathedral behind them._ _

__"Of course, do as you like! This is your city, do as you like. I will be back!" Viktor declared dramatically, dashing off through the market. Yuuri found himself laughing at him, his lover. _His lover._ He didn't feel as if it had truly sunk in yet, that the goddamned monarch of the Russian Empire was his lover._ _

__Yuuri looked up at the towering, colorful domes of the cathedral. Nowhere, not England, not Japan, not China, was as beautiful as Moscow right now. Of course, they were all entirely different in architecture, culture, and history, which made all the places beautiful in their own right. But Moscow had fresh, soft snow lining the streets, it had glittering white spires and churches, and such wonderful bright colors. The spiraling cathedral before him was the topper of it all, it took his breath away._ _

__"This building is just about one hundred years old,' said a man next to Yuuri, startling him. The man was dressed in black robes, with a tall hat. "Cathedral of the Intercession of the Most Holy Theotokos on the Moat, it is called."_ _

__"I think it is my favorite right now," Yuuri said._ _

__The man chuckled. "Mine too. I am Father Dmitry, and if I am not mistaken.. you are the oriental friend of his majesty Viktor?"_ _

__They shook hands. "I believe so, is that how I am known?"_ _

__"Ah, I have only heard rumors. Your Russian is very good, I'd have thought you a native if not for your sallow skin and small eyes!" Dmitry chuckled. Yuuri tried to laugh with him, but it was uncomfortable. Surely that wasn't _meant_ to hurt him, right?_ _

__"Um.. thank you, Dmitry... I think I will go find Vity-- Viktor now, it has been nice speaking with you." Yuuri said hastily. He didn't really want to talk to him any more._ _

__"God be with you, young man!"_ _

__Yuuri turned around and began briskly walking down the street, swiveling his head all around searching for Viktor. It shouldn't have been that hard, after all, he was the sovereign of the country. He'd be the most extravagant man in the area. Eventually he slowed down-- he had realized that Viktor was surely running around to find him too. The best thing to do would be to wait for him. Gods, he should had just stayed at the cathedral, it's probably where Viktor would had gone first._ _

__"Young man, are you alright? Lost?"_ _

__He spun around to find an old woman's market booth behind him. A jeweler she was, gold and gems sparkled on her table._ _

__"No, not really.. I was just searching for someone." He was about to leave the booth and carry on, but something on the table caught his eye. "How much is that?"_ _

__The woman made a face. "You want it? It's just a band, it's boring compared to the rest of the rings. Perhaps one with a jewel?"_ _

__"No, I would like that one." Yuuri pointed at it. He took out his pouch of coins. "I have money, name the price."_ _

__The old woman hummed, thinking it over. "I'll take the whole bag."_ _

__"Done." Yuuri handed it to her and took the ring. He hoped to heaven that Viktor would like it. And if he didn't, he still probably would because it was from Yuuri._ _

__"There you are!" Yuuri heard him cry from afar. Viktor came running down the street with Makkachin barking at his heels. "You were not at Saint Vasily's, I didn't know where to go. I heard you met Father Dmitry though, how--"_ _

__"Vitya, might we go speak somewhere more private?" Yuuri interrupted him, holding the in his fist._ _

__Viktor's face became concerned. "Are you alright, did something happen?"_ _

__"I am fine, thank you," Yuuri brushed off with a weak smile. "I have made a decision. And I would rather it be between us." He added, quieter. The old woman from the booth was watching them, he could feel it._ _

__"Of course, of course. Let us go back inside the walls." Viktor nodded, understanding. He took Yuuri's hand in his own and walked him over the bridge and through the tower, remembering to remove their hats. The guardsmen smiled and nodded as they walked by._ _

__"Behind these trees, here." Yuuri said, fumbling with the ring in his hand._ _

__"It's almost like.." a sly smile came upon Viktor's face. "My Yuuri, you aren't planning to... It's too cold to do anything out here, I didn't think you were a voeyeuer!"_ _

__Yuuri made a face. "Clean up your thoughts, I had no such plans here! The idea never crossed my mind!"_ _

__"Then maybe later--"_ _

__"No!" He cried. "Here, just..." He took Viktor's hand and tugged off the fur mitten and pushed his simple ring on to his ring finger. Viktor's face grew deeply red, not just from the cold. This had certainly silenced him. He looked at the ring, then to Yuuri, and to the ring again._ _

__"I think I want to tell everyone." He said. Very to-the-point._ _

__"What changed?"_ _

__"The... _father?_ The Christian leader, Dmitry. He was part of it." He told Viktor. Viktor's face became concerned again. "I have realized that I am not respected, or many of your people seem as they do not accept me. I would like that to stop."_ _

__"That's reasonable. Incredibly reasonable." Viktor nodded. His eyes widened suddenly as if he had just remembered something. He stuck his hand in the pocket of his overcoat. "I'm afraid it's fancier than yours, and it might not fit. We have different sized fingers, I used my own for fitting. If I had used you, it would have given away the surprise."_ _

__He too pulled out a ring, one with a chocolate diamond the color of Yuuri's own eyes._ _

__"Will you take it?"_ _

__"Of course Vitya, I would not refuse."_ _

__Yuuri removed his own glove so Viktor could put on the ring. They smiled together. Makkachin barked._ _

__"Are we married now? Am I your queen?" Yuuri asked._ _

__Viktor chuckled. "No, this is more of an... An engagement. A promise. And also, you are a man, so you'd be like.. You'd be my prince. Prince consort. A duke, I think?" He sighed, throwing his arms up to the sky. "Finally, a relationship with some foundation!"_ _

__Yuuri laughed, Viktor joined him._ _

__"No, you don't understand! Every girl, every princess, countess, duchess, lady, heiress, even a third cousin, ugh-- every single one, I had no feelings for ever. I don't understand how every man in the past could just pledge his life to a woman he met two days ago!"_ _

__"That is why they have concubines." Yuuri pointed out._ _

__"Yes, but it's illegal here, you know. God doesn't like them. But you're right, they all still had them. But I surely won't. I'll love you forever."_ _

__Yuuri laughed again. Viktor wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into the air, spinning him around._ _

__"It's true, it's true!" He cried. "You're the most perfect man, you know. All the months, all the time we've spent has proven that you're an angel, sent from above."_ _

__Yuuri turned his head and found the two guardsmen from before staring at them. He snapped back to Viktor with a terrified expression. " _They know now. Look._ "_ _

__Viktor set him back down. "Don't worry, my love. They wouldn't betray or slander me. They know they'd die if they did. They'll keep to themselves. You won't have to worry about anything much longer."_ _

__"How much longer?"_ _

__Viktor thought for a moment. "I'll tell Lilia to start making arrangements today, for the party welcoming me back. We'll have it tomorrow, at night."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might only have one more chapter left?? Hmmm


End file.
